My Soldier Academia
by Evergone the Great
Summary: Izuku Midoryia: A cowardly wimp. Katsuki Bakugo: A foul mouthed bully. Izuku needs to grow some nerve. Katsuki needs to learn respect. This is a story about Izuku and Katsuki spending their middle school years in a military school: Irohama Military Academy. Canon starts at chapter 26.
1. Discipline and Back bone

**Chapter 1: Discipline and Back Bone **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(((A little over two years ago)))**

Inko Midoriya had brought her son, Izuku to meet with the Bakugo family. Izuku's mother and Katsuki's parents had something they needed to tell the boys.

Once everyone was in the Bakugo's living room, the conversation began.

"Alright, they're here. Now what the hell is it you want to tell us." Katsuki asked annoyed.

"Uhh… Well… Ya see…" Katsuki's father, Masaru stuttered.

"The both of you are about to enter middle school, and, well…" Inko tried.

Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki, already fed up with the spinelessness of her husband and friend, shouted "Oh for crying out loud. Both you boys are going to Military school."

"Wait, what? Military school?" Izuku questioned.

"What the hell, old hag?" Katsuki shouted.

"Is it really that big of a surprise?" Mitsuki asked. "Katsuki, you could use a little discipline, and Izuku, you definitely need to grow a spine."

Katsuki immediately started swearing, while Izuku began to feel nervous for his chances of surviving in a Military school. Ultimately, both boys were proving Mitsuki's point.

"I rest my case." Mitsuki joked as she pulled out a brochure and put it on the coffee table. A brochure for the Military school that the boys would be attending.

"Irohama Military Academy, turning boys into fine young men since 1986." Mitsuki recited. "That's where you two will be spending your middle school careers."

Katsuki only seethed while Izuku was on the brink of fainting.

**(((Present day, Irohama Military Academy classroom)))**

A class of twenty students, each student wearing the uniform of Irohama Military Academy. A dark blue Gakuran uniform, student cap, and a pair of black combat boots.

Among the class was Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, both of whom had changed quite a bit during their time at Irohama.

Izuku had gone from a scrawny wimp to having quite a bit of muscle mass. He is currently ranked among the top five in his class in terms of physical ability. Something else that changed about him was his hair. He now had his hair styled in a crew cut, the shaggy hair on top of his head almost looking like a Mohawk. But the most significant change that Izuku had undergone was his attitude. He was no longer the scared little pushover he used to be. He was now a trained soldier with an iron will who took no nonsense from anyone.

Katsuki was different as well. His hair was no longer a wild mess, instead, it was now well groomed and parted on the side. It wasn't just Katsuki's hair that was different. He was no longer the foul mouth delinquent who used to bully people. Now, he was a respectful and polite young man who didn't hesitate to help someone in need. As it turns out, even Katsuki Bakugo wasn't stubborn enough to resist the disciplinary methods of Irohama.

Katsuki currently ranked first in his class.

"Students, Attention!" Voiced an ex-military man of roughly fifty-five years old. He wore a Japanese military uniform decorated with a number of medals. His name Kosuke Mokuji, formerly an Officer of the Japanese Military.

"Sir, yes Sir?" Each of the students replied simultaneously.

"Now that you've all entered your third year of middle school, you need to give some serious thought to your respective futures. You could stay here and enter Irohama's high school division; however, for those of you who want to become Pro Heroes, I regret to inform you that Irohama's high school division doesn't have a Heroics department. You have almost the whole school year to make your decision." Mokuji explained to his class.

"Cadet Bakugo?" Mokuji called.

"Sir?" Katsuki responded as he sat up from his desk, posture stiff as a board.

"Cadet Bakugo, since you're top of your class, I sincerely hope that you'll choose to stay at Irohama." Mokuji stated.

"Thank you, Sir. I intend to give the matter some serious consideration." Katsuki replied.

"At ease." Mokuji ordered.

Katsuki sat back down.

After class, Katsuki walked over to speak with Izuku.

"Cadet Midoriya, a moment of your time, please?" Katsuki requested.

"Of course Cadet Bakugo." Izuku responded.

"Cadet Midoriya, by any chance, have you already made a decision regarding high school?" Katsuki asked.

"You know that it's always been my dream to be a Hero." Izuku answered. "I thought you had the same dream. Are you really thinking about staying at Irohama instead of transfering to U.A.?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Katsuki admitted. "I've always wanted to be a Pro Hero, just like All Might, but I also want to continue here at Irohama."

"It's honestly a shame that we can't have it both ways, but it was decided when Quirks first appeared. It's illegal to use Quirks for military application, therefore, military academies like Irohama are prohibited from teaching classes to hone one's Quirk." Izuku lamented.

"It's just not fair. Irohama Military Academy made me the man I am today. If not for Irohama, I'd probably still be the out of control delinquent that I was two years ago." Katsuki complained.

"And I would probably still be that scared little wimp." Izuku added.

"Cadet Midoriya, is it really that easy for you to consider leaving Irohama? Since you're Quirkless, it would probably be better if you stayed here." Katsuki pointed out.

"That's probably true." Izuku agreed. "You know, it's kinda funny. You'd probably be better off trying out for U.A.'s Hero course, but you're leaning towards staying at Irohama. Meanwhile, I'm probably better off continuing here at Irohama, but I'm leaning towards U.A.. Ironic, isn't it."

"I just feel like no matter what I do, I'll have regrets." Katsuki confessed, grasping at the medal attached to his uniform jacket.

As the top student of his year, Katsuki was recognized as the class rep., and as class rep., he wore a medal on his jacket, similar to a medal awarded to soldiers for achievement in the field. The class reps. from each generation at Irohama each wore a similar medal.

"We should get going, Cadet Bakugo. We don't want to be late for our next class. You know the punishment for tardiness." Izuku reminded.

That was all it took to get Katsuki moving out of the room and to their next lesson.

**Okay, this chapter was sort of an intro.**

**A super long summary if you will.**

**For the first part of the story, it's gonna be Izuku and Katsuki going through their first two years at Irohama Military Academy, then we're gonna go through their third year at Irohama, then we get to the main story of MHA.**

**For those of you that think Katsuki and Izuku don't seem like themselves, they went through a lot of emotional growth in less than one year at U.A.. Image what kind of growth can happen from several years of military school.**

**Granted, most of their growth in U.A. was because of villain fighting, but I think that the strictness of military school should be able to make up the difference. Right?**

**Anyway, please leave a review.**

**And I am taking suggestions on this on.**

**Oh, in case anyone was wondering, Katsuki's new hair style. Yes, it is Bakugo Jeanist hair.**


	2. First Days at Irohama

**Chapter 2: First Days at Irohama **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish to high heaven that I did, but I don't.**

Izuku and Katsuki stepped off the bus. Each of them had a backpack containing their respective belongings. They didn't pack very much; since the military school they would be attending had a very strict policy about students wearing their uniforms at all times, save for times of physical education and sleep.

Currently, they both stood in front of the place where they would spend their middle school years, Irohama Military academy.

Irohama was a large, rectangular building standing five stories tall. The building was painted bright red, which made the windows stand out. Above the front door was a large Japanese flag and just below the large flag were three smaller flags, each one the standard of one of the three branches of the Japanese military. From left to right, the flags belonged to the Air Force, Ground Force, and Maritime Force respectively.

"Hurry the hell up, Deku." Katsuki shouted.

Izuku was awoken from his awe to see that Katsuki had already started heading in.

"Coming Kacchan." Izuku called as he chased after his… Let's say friend.

Katsuki and Izuku entered to find a man with a thick mustache behind a wooden desk. The man looked to be in his late forties and was wearing the uniform of a Japanese Maritime Officer. The decorations on his coat identified his rank as a Vice Admiral.

"Um, e-excuse me?" Izuku spoke, getting the attention of the man behind the desk.

"W-we're new students h-here at Irohama." Izuku stuttered out.

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, correct?" A new voice spoke. "I was informed that you would be coming.

Izuku and Katsuki turned to see a boy their age with pale blue hair with bangs that framed his face. He was wearing the uniform of Irohama, a dark blue Gakuran uniform, matching student cap, and a pair of black combat boots. On his jacket was a medal similar to those awarded for military excellence. His posture was stiff as a board.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Mikadai Orotaka, class rep. of the Irohama middle school first years." The newly named Mikadai introduced.

"What?" Katsuki asked. "The school year doesn't start until tomorrow. How can there already be a class rep.?"

"Here at Irohama, the position of class rep. is awarded to the student who ranks top of the class of their year." Mikadai explained.

"Okay, so… you're class rep because you were the top student last school year?" Izuku queried.

"In short, yes." Mikadai confirmed.

"I'm guessing you're here to show us around the school?" Katsuki guessed.

"That's correct, but first, we'll need the two of you to change into your new school uniforms. Please follow me." Mikadai explained.

Mikadai started walking towards the door in the back of the room and Katsuki and Izuku followed behind.

Mikadai lead them to what looked like a changing room. In the middle of the room was a bench, and on that bench were a pair of neatly folded dark blue Gakuran uniforms, on top of each of the uniforms was a student cap, under the bench were to pairs of black combat boots.

"The uniform on the right belongs to Cadet Midoriya. The one on the left is for Cadet Bakugo. Your families sent us your measurements in advance, so these uniforms should fit. I'll wait outside the door until your done." Mikadai informed and then took his leave.

Both boys started stripping their clothing and changed into the dark blue Gakuran. They then slipped their feet into the black combat boots and laced them up. Finally, they both put on their student caps.

Izuku looked at his reflection in the changing room mirror. Overall, he looked like he was someone pretending to be something he's not.

Katsuki had left his jacket unbuttoned and his pants were drooping a bit. Katsuki was never big on protocol.

Both boys exited the changing room to find Mikadai there waiting for them as promised.

Mikadai took notice of Katsuki not wearing his uniform properly.

"Cadet Bakugo, I'm going to have to recommend that you wear the uniform correctly." Mikadai advised.

"Oh, yeah? And if I don't?" Bakugo asked as he threateningly released a few small blasts from his palms.

"Then you'll be given Saturday detention." Mikadai replied.

"Huh, big whoop." Katsuki challenged.

Mikadai's face darkened. "Here at Irohama, Saturday detention is ten hours long, and during those ten hours, you'll be stuck watching a ten hour long nature documentary about snails. The background music of the documentary is an out-of-tune bagpipe. The music is so horrible, it's impossible to pass out from boredom. That means that for a full ten hours, you're stuck watching a snail documentary and listing to bad bagpiping. It's so mind numbing, you're half brain dead all through Sunday. By Monday, your basically back to normal, but you're far less keen on breaking the rules a second time." Mikadai explained somewhat ominously.

'Uuuhhh, Scary!' Izuku thought.

"So, Cadet Bakugo, knowing that, are you sure you don't want to correct your uniform?" Mikadai asked sweetly, as if he wasn't being totally ominous a mere moment ago.

Katsuki grumbled as he started to fix his uniform.

"You can be really scary, Mikadai." Izuku noted.

"Cadet Orotaka." Mikadai corrected. "Here at Irohama, students are referred to by the title of 'Cadet' followed by their last name. From now on, you'll be referring to each other as Cadet Bakugo and Cadet Midoriya. Failure to do this could result in Saturday detention."

Katsuki looked annoyed. Izuku looked fearful thinking about the trauma of Saturday detention.

"Cadet Orotaka, could you maybe give us a list of everything that could land us in Saturday detention?" Izuku requested.

"Certainly Cadet Midoriya." Mikadai answered. "Wearing your uniform incorrectly, failure to adhere to Irohama protocol, such as referring to fellow students by something other than the title of Cadet, being late to class, using foul language, and showing disrespect to a member of the faculty."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Izuku reasoned.

"Exactly." Mikadai confirmed. "Now, please follow me and I'll take you to Irohama's main grounds."

"Wait, this isn't Irohama?" Izuku asked.

"Oh no, this is just the administration building. The face of Irohama if you will. This building also serves as barracks for the faculty and it's also the location of the principal's office and the nurses office."

Mikadai lead Katsuki and Izuku to the back door of the building, and when they exited, both their mouths were agape. The Irohama campus was absolutely enormous. In front of them were three buildings in semicircle formation, all of which were designed the same as the administration building. On the left was a six story building. On the right, a three story building. Finally, in the middle was another three story building.

"The two of you seem impressed." Mikadai noted, bringing the two boys out of their stupor.

"It's… not what we were expecting." Katsuki admitted.

"The six story building on the left is Irohama's elementary school division, the three story building on the right is the high school division, and the three story building in the middle is the middle school division." Mikadai explained.

"Does that mean the grades are separated by floor?" Izuku asked

"Precisely." Mikadai answered.

"Doesn't that mean you're never seen the first year middle school classroom layout?" Katsuki questioned. "How are you supposed to guide us if you don't even know the way."

"You are correct. Our years Drill Sergeant will be taking care of that when we start classes tomorrow." Mikadai confessed.

"Then what's the point of even sending a student guide." Katsuki asked, getting annoyed.

"It's standard duty for a class rep.." Mikadai answered.

"So the faculty pawned it off on you?" Katsuki concluded.

"That's one way of putting it." Mikadai confirmed cheerfully. "Please follow me, I'll show you to the student barracks." Mikadai started walking as Izuku and Katsuki followed.

After a short walk, they came across twelve buildings in two rows of six. The building were each rectangular and made of brick with a semicircular metal roof. The walls were all windowless. Each building had a large, bright red number above the doorway, numbered from one to twelve. Odd numbered buildings on the left, even numbers on the right.

"We're entering seventh grade. That means we'll be staying in barracks number seven for the following school year." Mikadai explained, pointing at the building with the number seven. "Come our graduation to eighth grade we will relocate to barracks number eight and so on."

Mikadai lead Izuku and Katsuki into barracks number seven. The inside was all concrete with no windows. There were a total of thirty bunk beds, fifteen on each side. To the right of each bunk was a set of metal cabinets, an upper cabinet and a lower cabinet. At the very back was a door, presumably leading to a communal bathroom.

"There are sixty students per year, divided into three classes of twenty. They're known as classes A, B, and C. The two of you will be with class A." Mikadai explained. "It's actually very good that the two of you were enrolled. Our year now has a full sixty students."

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?" Katsuki asked.

'That's a good question.' Izuku thought. 'This dorm… er, barracks is completely empty. Shouldn't there be at least a couple of people hanging out around here?'

"Almost all of them are likely over in barracks number one. It's standard that the middle school first years be the ones to console the elementary school first year students who are away from home for the first time." Mikadai answered. "The higher elementary students aren't old enough for the kids to listen to, and the high school students would seem intimidating to a bunch of little kids."

"I guess that makes sense." Izuku noted.

Mikadai nodded and said "They probably won't be back until curfew."

Mikadai pointed toward a bunk near the back and explained "Cadet Midoriya, Cadet Bakugo, the two of you will be sleeping in the bunk on the left, third from the back. You'll find the cabinet space more than adequate for storing your school uniforms, P.E. uniforms, caps, boots, and sleep wear. I recommend you keep the cabinet space clean and tidy, or you'll likely get Saturday detention."

"H-hey, Cadet Orotaka, have you ever had Saturday detention?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I have. Almost everyone at Irohama experiences Saturday detention while in the elementary school division." Mikadai answered.

"Nipping the problem in the bud when it's still young and impressionable?" Katsuki asked.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." Mikadai conceded.

'I'm definitely not gonna survive this.' Izuku feared.

"Hey, Cadet Orotaka, you said the position of class rep. goes to the best student of our year, right?" Katsuki asked.

"That's correct." Mikadai responded.

"So, if I were to beat you in an official duel, does that mean I would become class rep. and be recognized as the top student of our year?" Katsuki asked with a menacing smile.

"Defeating me in a fight certainly wouldn't hurt your chances, but the position of class rep. goes to the student who scores the highest across all parts of the school curriculum, physical and academic. The faculty also takes into account who has set the best example for his peers by following all the rules." Mikadai answered.

This answer annoyed Katsuki to no end.

"Cadet Orotaka, I meant to ask, what's your Quirk?" Izuku questioned, going into geek mode.

"My Quirk is called 'Stick or Slip'." Mikadai answered. "I can make any nonliving thing I touch become either super sticky or super slippery. If the sticky and slippery come into contact, then they will cancel each other out, resulting in normalcy."

"So he could make the ground sticky and his shoes slippery so that his opponent gets stuck while he can still move normally. Alternatively, he could make the ground slippery and his shoes sticky so that his opponent won't be able to get a foothold while he remains perfectly balanced. Another way he could fight is to use the sticky aspect of his power on something heavy and stick the heavy item to his opponent, weighing them down. Maybe he could throw sticky dirt at his enemies eyes so they couldn't see and their hands would get stuck when they instinctively try to wipe it off. He could use his slippery power on an enemies weapon so that they wouldn't be able to hold it." Izuku mumbled.

"Is he alright?" Mikadai asked.

"Quirk analysis is kind of his hobby." Katsuki answered with little care. "He does this all the time. You just gotta let the mumbling run its course."

Izuku finally stopped after about 9 minutes of rambling about the possibilities of Mikadai's Quirk.

"Argh, finally." Katsuki uttered after Izuku finally stopped.

"Now that that's done with, I can give you these." Mikadai said as he pulled two folded pieces of paper from his pocket. "These are your class schedules."

Izuku and Katsuki each took one of the papers. They had already been informed that they would be in the same class, meaning that their schedules would be the same, so it didn't really matter who go which paper.

They both looked over their daily schedules. It was what you might expect from a super strict military academy like Irohama.

0530 (5:30 a.m.): Wake up

0531 - 0559 (5:31 a.m. - 5:59 a.m.): Morning hygiene

0600 - 0610 (6:00 a.m. - 6:10 a.m.): Morning inspection

0615 - 0645 (6:15 a.m. - 6:45 a.m.): Breakfast

0650 - 0740 (6:50 a.m. - 7:40 a.m.): Math class

0745 - 0830 (7:45 a.m. - 8:30 a.m.): History class

0835 - 0920 (8:35 a.m. - 9:20 a.m.): Japanese class

0925 - 1010 (9:25 a.m. - 10:10 a.m.): English class

1015 - 1100 (10:15 a.m. - 11:00 a.m.): Science class

1105 - 1150 (11:05 a.m. - 11:50 a.m.): Home economics class

1155 - 1230 (11:55 a.m. - 12:30 p.m.): Lunch

1250 - 1400 (12:50 p.m. - 2:00 p.m.): Martial arts class

1405 - 1700 (2:05 p.m. - 5:00 p.m.): Physical education

1701 - 1745 (5:01 p.m. - 5:45 p.m.): Post workout shower

1750 - 1830 (5:50 p.m. - 6:30 p.m.): Dinner

1831 - 2000 (6:31 p.m. - 8:00 p.m.): Janitorial work

2001 - 2029 (8:01 p.m. - 8:29 p.m.): Free time

2030 (8:30 p.m.): Curfew

2100 (9:00 p.m.): Evening inspection

2130 (9:30 p.m.): Lights out

"As you can see, there is a five minute gap between classes, allowing you time to get from one classroom to the next. There is a twenty minute gap between lunch and martial arts class to give you time to change into you P.E. uniforms. Don't worry about being behind in martial arts. The students in the elementary school division don't learn martial arts until entering middle school, so we'll all be at the beginner level. Regarding the 'janitorial work' part of the schedule, Irohama doesn't have a janitorial staff, instead, the students do the cleaning themselves. It's one of those build character kinds of things. Janitor detail is divided into three categories; cleaning, dishes, and day off. On the first day, class A will handle cleaning, while class B does the dishes, and class C takes the day off. The next day, class A does the dishes, while class B gets the day off, and class C does the cleaning, then we just keep rotating for the rest of the school year. Elementary first and second years are excused from cleaning duty though; their workload is handled by high school second and third years who take on those duties in place of their day off from chores. Regarding free time, each year has there own rec. room, each of said rec. rooms containing a number of books, board games, and a television. The television only shows the news, though. Finishing cleaning duties early means extra freetime, however only if the faculty judge our work as satisfactory. If our work is not up to standard, we could end up losing some, or even all of our free time for the day. All students must return to their respective barracks by curfew and are to remain in full uniform until evening inspection." Mikadai explained. "I assume that answers any questions you may have about the schedule."

Izuku and Katsuki could only nod.

The front door of the barracks opened to reveal another boy their age wearing the Irohama uniform. He had slicked back orange hair and narrow green eyes.

"Cadet Izuku Midoriya, Cadet Katsuki Bakugo, allow me to introduce my bunkmate." Mikadai began.

"Cadet Shinku Nobumura, pleased to make your acquaintance." The newly introduced Shinku finished.

"Incase you're wondering, my Quirk is called 'Shrivel'. I have the power to make anything I touch dehydrate and shrivel up. It even works on living things. It doesn't actually do any damage, though, it would just make a person go completely limp and feel super thirsty. The effect is immediately undone if my victim drinks some water."

Izuku immediately began mumbling over the function and possibilities of Shinku's dehydration Quirk.

"You just had to get him started, didn't you?" Katsuki asked with extreme irritation.

The rest of the day passed by fairly uneventfully. By curfew, the other fifty-six students of the middle school first year class returned to the barracks. They didn't do much in the barracks, the only things they seemed to talk about were current events, politics, and literature. It was not really that surprising to hear those topics from the students of a military school.

By lights out, Izuku had only a single thought before he became dead to the world. 'My mom sent me here to toughen me up. I won't let her down. The next time she sees me, I won't just be some little wimp, I'll be a soldier. This is my soldier academia.'

**Okay, so, that's chapter two.**

**Leave a review.**


	3. First Days at Irohama pt 2

**Chapter 3: First Days at Irohama pt 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it**

The next morning, the first day of their military school education, Izuku and Katsuki were rudely awoken at 5:30 in the morning by what sounded like a school bell, only much louder.

Izuku and Katsuki had spent some days getting up early in preparation form the early wake up call at military school, but they were never woken by such a harsh noise.

Izuku squirmed his way out of bed while Katsuki leapt down from the top bunk.

The boys took notice that a few of their fellow cadets had beaten the alarm and were doing some morning stretches.

"I guess that's the difference that comes with having been going to this school since first starting your education." Izuku muttered as he rubbed the crust from his eyes.

As Izuku and Katsuki were stretching out a bit, Mikadai came up to them.

"You can take a morning shower if you want, though, some prefer to wait until after the 2100 evening inspection to take their daily shower, or, some just settle for the post physical education shower. It's up to you really. The only necessity is that you show at least once a day." Mikadai explained before he headed to the bathroom.

Mikadai turned back and said "Oh, you may have figured this out last night, but the showers here don't have hot water." Mikadai informed.

Izuku and Katsuki followed after Mikadai into the bathroom, as did quite a few others.

The bathroom was notably large. On the left side of the bathroom was fifteen sinks. Above said sinks was a very long mirror. To the right of each sink was a set of four racks, each rack containing a students toothbrush and toothpaste. On the left side of the bathroom was ten toilets. The toilets had small dividers, but no doors. Further down was a large communal shower with twenty shower heads, eight shower heads on either side and four in the very back wall.

Shinku walked in and explained to Izuku and Katsuki "Twenty showers, sixty students. In the morning and at night, we are given about thirty minutes for hygiene. That means a third of us have to finish showering in less than a third of that time, meaning each student must take less than ten minutes, or, more preferably, less than eight minutes. Especially when you take into account that all of us also have to brush our teeth and get dressed before morning inspection, not to mention making our beds. An unmade bed is a good way to end up in Saturday detention. Since only some of the students shower in the morning while others wait for the evening, or just go with the post P.E. shower, this has never been much of a problem though."

Shinku then walked off to an open sink and grabbed his own toothbrush.

After both boys relieved themselves, Izuku decided to take his morning shower first, then brush his teeth. Katsuki, on the other hand, went straight to brushing his teeth, since he usually showers in the evening.

Izuku was a little self-conscious about showering in front of others, but ultimately, he powered through it, knowing he would have to get used to this kind of thing.

After Izuku finished his shower and toweled himself dry, he returned to the bunks to put on his uniform and make his bed. When he got back to his bunk, he could see that Katsuki had already made his bed and was already tying the laces on his combat boots.

Izuku opened his own cabinet and took out his uniform for the day. The uniform of Irohama Military Academy. A dark blue Gakuran uniform, a matching student cap, and a pair of black combat boots.

After Izuku had finished getting dressed, he made his bed with a few minutes to spare before the scheduled morning hygiene time was over.

After a few minutes, right at the stroke of 6:00 a.m., a large man with big muscles entered the barracks. He had orange-yellow hair styled into dreadlocks and his skin was lime green. He had small, inky black spikes on the backs of his hands and he wore the uniform of Japanese Air Force Officer.

At the sight of him, all the students, now ready for the day, lined up in front of their bunks. Izuku and Katsuki did the same.

"Listen up, Cadets." The man ordered. "My name is Suhara Fuko, Drill Sergeant of the Middle School first years. Every morning, I will be performing morning and evening inspection. I will also be your physical education instructor. My Quirk is called 'Root'. I can make plant roots grow from my body and use them to absorb the nutrients from anything they touch."

Sergeant Fuko took a few steps forward and said "Let me explain how morning inspection is going to work. You Cadets will stand at attention in front of your bunks and I will come up to you students one by one. You will tell me your name, which class you belong to, and give me the name and details of your quirk. Does everybody understand?"

"Sir, yes sir." All the students responded, though Izuku and Katsuki were a little slower than the rest. Izuku because he was unfamiliar with the situation. Katsuki because he didn't really care that much.

Sergeant Fuko walked up to each bunk to take attendance of each cadet. As he went, each student saluted and introduced themselves. He started with the bunks on the right side of the room.

"Sir, Class Representative, Cadet Mikadai Orotaka. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Stick or Slip'. I can make any nonliving thing I touch turn either super sticky or super slippery. The sticky and the slippery will cancel each other out if they come into contact."

"Sir, Cadet Shinku Nobumura. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Shrivel'. I can make any living or nonliving thing I touch become dehydrated and shriveled up. The dehydration doesn't actually do any damage, and the effect is undone if my victim is given some water."

"Sir, Cadet Raizu Tokumizu. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Bulk'. I can make myself large and muscular, though, I don't actually get any stronger." Said a boy with light purple hair cut into a mohawk.

"Sir, Cadet Naruji Rokudai. Class B. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with golden blonde hair styled into a bowl cut.

"Sir, Cadet Ginjo Harumai. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Sensory deprivation'. I can completely shut down any four of my five senses so that the last remaining sense will become that much more heightened." Said a boy with dusty pink hair that fell over the right side of his face.

"Sir, Cadet Azaku Uchigo. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Analysis'. By eating someone's hair, I can learn everything there is to know about that person's physical body; including, but not limited to, weight, muscle mass, and potential for disease." Said a boy with fairly long blue hair and a strong jaw.

"Sir, Cadet Sho Makifu. Class A. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with curly white hair and a pair of black earrings.

"Sir, Cadet Ken Hiro. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Swarm'. I can telepathically control nearby bugs and receive mental messages from them." Said a boy a pair of ant-like antenna on his forehead and black hair with a bright red streak in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Sir, Cadet Tadashi Fukamoto. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Scapegoat'. By drinking someone's blood, that person becomes my scapegoat. Any damage I would take is transferred to them, even fatal damage. The link is only broken by any one of three circumstances. 1. My scapegoat dies, 2. The ten minute time limit on my Quirk runs out, or 3. Since I can only have one scapegoat at a time, making someone else into my new scapegoat would sever the link with my previous scapegoat." Said a boy with shaggy tan hair.

"Sir, Cadet Yamori Kozumi. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Exoskeleton'. I can create a suit of armor from my skin and encase my body in it. The armor can be described as a mix of steel and bone." Said a boy with glasses and orange-yellow messy hair.

"Sir, Cadet Hotoro Gaido. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Hotfoot'. I can generate power blasts of fire, but only from the bottoms of my feet." Said a boy with orange skin and dark gray hair that covered his eyes.

"Sir, Cadet Yuya Hatoroki. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Blade'. I can take a flat object, such as a piece of paper or a hand fan, and make said flat object stiff, durable, and razor sharp. The effect only lasts as long as I'm holding the object." Said a boy with flame style green hair.

"Sir, Cadet Inagi Fuzuri. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Whirlpool'. I can create a large swirling water current all around me." Said a boy with blue scaly skin and light brown hair.

"Sir, Cadet Rosuke Senkoji. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Cancel'. Anything disadvantageous to me will be completely nullified, be it blunt force, fire, blades, poison, or anything else that would do me harm." Said a boy with coral pink hair and a pair of goat like horns on his forehead.

"Sir, Cadet Shimoto Hashi. Class A. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with bright red hair that was so short, it was nearly a buzz cut.

"Sir, Cadet Hoshikage Sarujo. Class B. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with light black hair that reached down to his shoulders.

"Sir, Cadet Tsunaru Yuki. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Wire'. I can extend computer wires from my fingers, and, using these wires, I can connect to any piece of technology and link it to my nervous system. I can then control that tech as though it were a part of my body, as well as upload and download data to and from my brain." Said a boy with a scar over his left eye and blonde hair styled into a side part.

"Sir, Cadet Yugi Amenaru. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Bitter cold'. I can create and throw a spinning buzzsaw made of snowflakes." Said a boy with blue hair that was dyed with yellow streaks on the right side.

"Sir, Cadet Hinazo Baki. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Pain'. When I land a blow on someone, I can make all of their pain receptors go into overdrive." Said a boy with purple skin and light orange hair.

"Sir, Cadet Hitomaru Yohina. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Scorpion'. I can do anything a scorpion can. I've got claw-esk hands and a long tail with a poisonous stinger. The poison is a nonfatal numbing agent." Said a brown haired boy who looked like a human-scorpion hybrid.

"Sir, Cadet Jibaru Gotaku. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Rubber'. My body is made of rubber, allowing me stretch to impossible lengths and bend in impossible ways. I'm also immune to electricity." Said a boy with dusty pink skin and dark yellow hair.

"Sir, Cadet Kaito Ranju. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Share'. I can transfer the physical strength from one person to another. The person I take strength has to be a willing donor. The donor becomes very weak while the recipient becomes that much stronger. The average person can only handle the strength of two donors at a time. I can't transfer my own strength, nor can I transfer strength to myself, and the effects of a transference are undone after a time limit of thirty minutes runs out." Said a pale-green skinned bald boy with spikes protruding from all over his head.

"Sir, Cadet Wataru Makizo. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Yo yo'. First, I mark a location, then when I activate my Quirk my body will be pulled back to the marked location." Said a boy with a buzzcut and a single, silver, round earring on his right ear.

"Sir, Cadet Kyubi Kurama. Class C. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with red-pink hair.

"Sir, Cadet Kinichi Shikami. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Projector'. I can shine a light from my hand that projects an image like a movie projector. The projected image is whatever is in my own field of vision at the time." Said a boy with chrome-gray skin and metallic black hair.

"Sir, Cadet Yoko Katabu. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Erosion'. I can make any mineral substance I touch crumble and become like sand." Said a boy with sand colored hair and a single, white, unicorn horn on his forehead.

"Sir, Cadet Kabuto Kushiyama. Class A. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with an unkempt mane of light bronze hair.

"Sir, Cadet Saijo Saitaki. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Cage'. I can transform my hand into a steel cage. A can either create two small cages or one large cage by combining both hands. A small cage is big enough for two people, while a large cage is big enough for six people. The cages are very heavy, and because of this, I can't move while my hands are in cage form." Said a boy with coal black hair tied into a short ponytail.

"Sir, Cadet Kosaku Shinofu. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Orbit'. I can make objects orbit around my body, but it only works with objects that have less mass than my own body." Said a boy with rock-like skin and fire for hair.

"Sir, Cadet Torifu Michiyo. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Arms and Legs'. I'm able to enlarge my arms and legs to enormous size." Said a boy with green reptilian scales for hair.

SergeantFuko returned to the front of the room and started to take roll call of the opposite row.

"Sir, Cadet Shika Yamatori. Class B. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with pale black hair tied into a bun.

"Sir, Cadet Kiba Nekomatsu. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Point of View'. I can see through the eyes of up to five nearby people." Said a boy with yellow and green vertically stripped hair.

"Sir, Cadet Tatsuji Ishiwatsu. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Puzzle Master'. I can look at the broken pieces of something and I automatically know exactly how those pieces are supposed to fit together." Said a boy with long blue hair that ran down his back.

"Sir, Cadet Akakiji Yonroku. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Steam'. I can release a powerful, continuous blast of boiling hot steam from my body." Said a boy with white curly hair and light blue skin.

"Sir, Cadet Sengoku Hebisaki. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Signal'. I can pick up on radio wave signals used for phone calls and television." Said a purple haired boy with long devil like horns that looked like cellphone towers.

"Sir, Cadet Obito Yarito. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Debt'. After I do a favor for someone, I can ask that person for favor and they are unable to refuse. It won't work if I ask for a favor that's more difficult than the favor I did for them." Said a boy with blue sclera in his eyes and hair that appeared to be made of viscous grape jelly.

"Sir, Cadet Yahiko Byakuran. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Ball'. I can roll myself into an armor plated ball that can roll at high speeds." Said a boy with dark blue hair that covered his eyes.

"Sir, Cadet Zuki Minaki. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Door'. By touching a barrier of some kind, be it a wall, fence, or forcefield, I can create an opening as though there was a door there. It doesn't matter how strong or how thick the barrier may be." Said a boy with copper skin and chartreuse hair.

"Sir, Cadet Junpatchi Suikazan. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Temperature'. I can absorb heat from everything around me, leaving the area cold and frozen. I can then reimit the absorbed heat from my skin, allowing me to enhance my physical attacks with thermal energy." Said a boy with pale red skin and flame style light blue hair.

"Sir, Cadet Mangetsu Manfuki. Class B. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with wavy teal hair.

"Sir, Cadet Kagami Suyuki. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Evil Doll'. I can grant animation to an inanimate object and make it my loyal soldier. I can only use my power on an object with a face." Said a boy with green hair with yellow tips.

"Sir, Cadet Denjiro Kakusuke. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Negativity'. I can create intangible bubbles that will make anyone they pass through become miserable and depressed." Said a boy with fairly oversized hands with pointed fingers and gold hair with platinum streaks.

"Sir, Cadet Hashiro Kurabe. Class C. I'm Quirkless." Said a tall boy with hair striped dark blue and light blue and fingernails painted dark green.

"Sir, Cadet Asugaki Gamakin. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Catalyst'. As long as I'm in contact with someone, then I can amplify the strength of that person's Quirk tenfold." Said a very short boy with leaves for hair.

"Sir, Cadet Inari Momoyui. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Direction'. I can mix up a nearby person's perception of left, right, up, down, forward, and back. My target is left with no clue as to which way is which." Said a boy with compass-like markings across his skin and hair that appeared to be made of compass needles.

"Sir, Cadet Iwasu Rowari. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Weight Distribution'. I can collect the entirety of my bodyweight into any single point in my body. The rest of me then becomes weightless." Said a boy with yellow skin and and feathery auburn hair.

"Sir, Cadet Nifuki Kuraki. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Deadweight'. I can make myself up to twenty times my regular body weight. In order to use my power, I have to be holding still." Said a boy with gray spiky hair with yellow tips and skin that was bright red on the right and cobalt blue on the left.

"Sir, Cadet Shu Miroko. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Meteor'. When I charge at something, I can envelope my body in powerful energy that greatly increases my speed and will detonate in a powerful burst of energy on impact." Said a boy with aqua colored hair and black triangular markings under his eyes.

"Sir, Cadet Atsui Magurin. Class C. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with dark brown bowl cut hair and fingernails painted navy blue.

"Sir, Cadet Sentomaru Kumasi. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Double Door'. I can create two warp portals, one next to me, the other one further away from me. The two portals are connected to each other and the connection goes both ways." Said a boy with crew cut orange hair with a single green streak.

"Sir, Cadet Kata Gyusho. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Nutrition'. I can apply my Quirk to food as I prepare it. The food gains the power to make the eater stronger and heal from damage faster. The more care I put into the food, the more effective my Quirk becomes." Said a boy with a brown-orange pompadour.

"Sir, Cadet Enma Kyohami. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Amnesia'. By making eye contact with someone, I can erase up to ten seconds of that person's most recent memories." Said a boy white fluffy hair and sheep horns on his temples.

"Sir, Cadet Mu Yasakani. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Visor'. My eyes can easily handle looking directly into extremely bright lights." Said a boy with black hair with red tips, dark rings around his eyes, and red sclera.

"Sir, Cadet Jokiji Tamaro. Class C. My Quirk is called 'Pieces'. By touching someone, I can make their body break apart into pieces. It doesn't actually cause them any harm." Said a boy with yellow and black striped hair and webbed fingers.

"S-sir, C-cadet Izuku Midoriya. Class A. I'm Q-quirkless." Izuku said nervously.

"Sir, Cadet Katsuki Bakugo. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Explosion'. I can sweat nitroglycerin from my palms and ignite it on command." Katsuki said, a little half-heartedly.

"Sir, Cadet Hayato Kunoyuki. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Instinct'. My body will automatically react to avoid any danger." Said a boy with gray hair with white bangs that framed his face.

"Sir, Cadet Ryukumo Waranari. Class A. My Quirk is called 'Water Walk'. I can walk on the surface of water." Said a boy with lavender hair styled into a James Bond style.

"Sir, Cadet Itachi Arumako. Class C. I'm Quirkless." Said a boy with brown hair combed over to the left side. He also wore a pair of glasses.

"Sir, Cadet Gaijin Dojima. Class B. My Quirk is called 'Slime'. I can secrete a green slime from my body. The slime is fireproof, electrically insulated, and it can absorb blunt force shock." Said boy with yellow-red hair and aqua-green skin.

"Alright Cadets, this concludes morning inspection. Now let's move out. To the Mess Hall for breakfast." Sergeant Fuko declared.

"Yes sir." All the students declared in unison.

The students formed three lines of twenty students each and began to march after their Sergeant as he left the building and lead the to the middle school building.

As they marched, they could see the other classes leaving their respective barracks' at roughly the same time and heading to their own Mess Halls for breakfast.

The middle school first years had class on the first floor of the three story building, and therefore, didn't go up any of the stairs. Finally, they arrived at the first floor Mess Hall, where the middle school first years would be eating breakfast, lunch and dinner for the rest of the school year.

It was a pretty standard design for a school cafeteria. The only notable thing was that there were three long tables, and each one had a different letter painted on top in blue paint. The letters A, B, and C, respectively. It wasn't difficult to figure out that the letters designated the tables for class A, class B, and class C.

Upon entering the Mess Hall, Izuku and Katsuki were both struck by the scent of oatmeal, fruit, and tea.

Mikadai walked up to the two new students to explain the breakfast situation.

"Everyday, breakfast here at Irohama is a hot bowl of oatmeal portage and a cup of green tea. A very healthy breakfast that is high in nutrition, low in fat, decreases the risk of disease, and increases awareness." Mikadai explained.

"The same thing everyday? Really?" Katsuki asked in annoyance.

"Not completely." Mikadai corrected. "Different fruits are mixed into the oatmeal and we are allowed to choose which type we would like to eat. You have the options of banana oatmeal, blueberry oatmeal, blackberry oatmeal, strawberry oatmeal, raspberry oatmeal, and of course, plain oatmeal."

When they went up to the counter, Izuku decided to get the banana oatmeal, while Katsuki opted for blackberry.

Upon finishing breakfast, the bell rang, alerting the students that it was time for first period.

Izuku and Katsuki, along with the rest of class A walked to and entered the classroom where their first class of the day was to be held. It wasn't difficult to find since there were maps posted on the walls.

**(((6:50 a.m.)))**

The first class of the day was Math. Taught by Mr. Takimu Tarukujo. Formerly a Colonel of the Japanese ground forces. He was an older fellow in his mid sixties with gray hair a bushy grey mustache.

His Quirk was called 'Calculator'. He can automatically solve any math problem, no matter how complex. It only works with mathematics that he's studied in the past. Also, it won't work with word problems.

"Listen here, Cadets; three years of middle school math here at Irohama. The first year will be advanced mathematics, such as percentages, decimals, and fractions. The second year will teach you the ins and outs of Geometry. Finally, the third year will be devoted to pre-Algebra." Colonel Tarukujo explained. "Do you Cadets understand me?"

"Yes sir." The class responded, though, Izuku and Katsuki were a bit slower to the response than everyone else.

**(((7:45 a.m.)))**

After Math class concluded, the next class was History. Taught by Mr. Ginjiro Fusaki. Formerly a Major of the Japanese air forces. He was a man in his early fifties with black hair and a black goatee that was starting to go gray. He was bound to a wheelchair.

His Quirk was called 'Piety'. When he tells a story about someone doing something great, the listener(s) can't help but be fascinated and inspired by the story.

"Ours is a proud nation with a rich history. In your first year of Irohama middle school, you will learn of Japan's prehistoric and ancient era's. The second year, you will be taught about what this great nation of ours was like during the classical and medieval times. The third, you will be taught Japan's more modern history." Major Fusaki explained proudly.

"Yes sir." The class responded, Izuku and Katsuki now getting into the groove now.

"Cadets… in this day and age, the Pro Heroes have the spotlight, but they are little more than glorified social workers playing dress up who only care about fame and money. The military on the other hand, the Japan Self Defense Force is a truly honorable organization that genuinely has the best interest of our nation and our ally nations at heart. Some of you may decide to leave Irohama after middle school, so that you can go to a high school that has a hero course. Others may continue to Irohama's high school division, but seek alternate careers after graduation. To those of you who have such plans, I recommend that you forget those plans. The choice is yours, but I firmly believe that the best course of action for your future would be to continue to Irohama's high school program and join the military after graduation." Major Fusaki recommend.

**(((8:35 a.m.)))**

The class after that was Japanese class. Taught by Mr. Genmatsu Suikara. Formerly a Rear Admiral of the Japanese maritime forces. He was a large man in his late fifties with dark blue skin and teal hair tied into a topknot. He had sharp teeth, gills on his neck, and a dorsal fin on his back.

His Quirk was called 'Shark'. He has the attributes of a shark and can do anything a shark can.

"You've learned the basics of the Japanese language in elementary school. Welcome to the deep end, Cadets. By the time you reach high school, you'll be speaking so fluently and eloquently, other people will hate themselves for not having as perfect a mastery of the language. Do I make myself clear?" Rear Admiral Suikara explained.

"Yes sir." The class responded.

**(((9:25 a.m.)))**

Then came English class. Taught by Mrs. Yuhara Kyuhana. Formerly a Captain of the maritime forces. She was skinny woman in her early sixties with long graying orange hair tied into a bun.

Her Quirk was called 'Translation'. She can automatically understand any language spoken to her, even if she's never studied said language before. It even works on made up languages, as long as the speaker knows what it means. While she can automatically understand any language, she can't automatically speak them.

"You Cadets are in my class now. English is a fairly simple subject to learn; it is the most common language in the world, after all. That said, don't you dare think this class will be a walk in the park." Captain Kyuhana explained with obvious crackiness. "As I said, English is the most common language in the world, therefore, it is very important for you to learn it. For the sake of each of your respective futures, I insist that you take my class… very seriously."

"Yes ma'am." The class said in unison, though, Izuku and Katsuki almost messed up by saying sir, given that this was their first female teacher at this school.

**(((10:15 a.m.)))**

Afterwards, there was Science class. Taught by Mr. Danjiro Orotaka, Mikadai's paternal uncle. Formerly a First Lieutenant of the ground forces. He bearded a strong resemblance to Mikadai, only he looked about thirty years older.

His Quirk was called 'Sticky grip'. He can make the palms of his hands and the bottoms of his feet super sticky.

"Alright Cadets, you will spend the next three years in Irohama's middle school division. That's nine semesters of middle school science. Let me tell you how this is going to work. Your first year will be devoted to Life science. The first semester will be devoted to human and animal biology. The second semester will teach you about plant life. The third semester will be dedicated to miscellaneous topics that weren't covered in the first two semesters." First Lieutenant Orotaka explained.

"Your second year will be about Earth science. Your first semester will cover the layers of the earth, the rock cycle, and minerals. Your second semester will cover the weather, the atmosphere, and the water cycle. Your third semester will once again teach you about miscellaneous topics that weren't previously covered." First Lieutenant Orotaka continued.

"Your third year will teach you about Physical Science. The first semester will be devoted to physics; things such as gravity, force and motion, and the transference of heat. The second semester will be about the basics of chemistry and chemical reactions. Finally, the third semester of your third year will review everything you've learned during your middle school years." First Lieutenant Orotaka finished.

"Do all you Cadets understand?" First Lieutenant Orotaka asked.

"Yes sir." The students responded.

**(((11:05 a.m.)))**

The last class before lunch came was Home economics. Taught by Mrs. Namida Hanzokari. One of the few teachers at Irohama who doesn't have a record of military service. An older woman in her mid sixties, she had blonde hair that had gone over halfway gray. Unlike the other teachers at Irohama who all wore military uniforms, she wore a light blue house dress and a pair of white orthopedic shoes.

Her Quirk was called 'Mother Dearest'. She can release a massive perfume cloud from her body. The perfume will hyper-stimulate the emotions of love and happiness of anyone who inhales. It's been described as 'The Quirk that makes people love as they would their own mother', which is where the Quirk gets its name.

"To all you boys in my class, don't think for a moment that just because I wasn't in the military, like most of the teachers at this school, that I'm any less qualified to teach this class." Mrs. Hanzokari told them sternly.

"Unlike your other class here in the Irohama middle school division, you'll only have a single year of Home Economics class. In your second year, it will be replaced by Business and Finance Class. Then computer science class in the third year." Mrs. Hanzokari explained. "However, don't you little squirts think for a moment that you shouldn't take this class seriously. Home Economics is probably one of the most important classes you'll ever take. You Cadets are always questioning when you're going to need history, or science? Well, you can't very well say the same about Home Economics, can you? It's used constantly in your daily lives."

"Semester one will teach you about the culinary arts. Semester two will teach you about cleaning and laundry. Semester three will teach you about home maintenance, things like plumbing, carpentry, and car maintenance. Does everyone understand?" Mrs. Hanzokari asked.

"Yes ma'am." The students replied.

**(((11:55 a.m.)))**

Finally, it was time for lunch. All of the students made their way to the Mess Hall.

Once there, Shinku walked over to Izuku and Katsuki to explain the lunch Irohama menu. "There are a total of four different dishes that we can select for lunch. All of them delicious and healthy. Option one: a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomato on whole wheat bread. It comes with a side of carrots and celery. Option two: A salad with cucumber, scallions, cherry tomatoes, and olives covered in wafu dressing. Option three: grilled salmon and asparagus. Option four: a plate of nine steamed gyōza dumplings with a bowl of soy sauce."

Izuku chose the dumplings and sauce, while Katsuki opted for the turkey sandwich.

The two of them found seats directly across from Mikadai.

"So, Cadet Orotaka," Izuku began "Your uncle is a teacher here a Irohama?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." Mikadai answered. "It's a tradition that all the men in my family enroll at Irohama Military Academy for Boys, and, after graduation, enter a career of military service."

"How long has that been going on?" Izuku asked.

"My Great Great Great Grandfather, Mangetsu, was among the very first generation of students at Irohama. He later went on to become an Admiral of the Japanese Navy, and after retiring from the military, he became teacher here at Irohama, later becoming the second person to be the schools principal after our schools founder, Air Force General Otoko Raibaru."

"Then there was my Great Great Grandfather, Mikiyuma. He was the first Quirk user in the family. His Quirk, or 'Meta Ability' as they were called back then, was called 'Adhesive'. He could make anything he touched become super sticky. After graduating from Irohama, he joined the Ground forces and eventually became the Chief of Ground Staff."

"Then came my Great Grandfather, Makotachi. His Quirk was called 'Sticker'. He could flatten anything he touched and make it sticky, basically turning his target into a sticker. After Irohama, he joined the Navy and eventually reached the rank of Chief of Staff, Joint Staff."

"Next was my Grandfather, Mashibi. His Quirk is called 'Stick'. He can take two things and make them stick together. The two targets don't stick to anything except each other. Grandpa is currently General with the ground forces."

"Finally, my dad, Manjiro. His Quirk is called 'Sticky'. He can make his whole body super sticky. Right now, he's a Rear Admiral in the Navy, and he's likely to be promoted to Vice Admiral in a few months time." Mikadai explained.

"That's some legacy." Izuku uttered. A bit dumbstruck I might add.

"Even I gotta admit, that's an impressive family history." Katsuki admitted.

"And now, my older brother and I have every intention of carrying on the family tradition." Mikadai stated proudly.

"Older brother?" Katsuki asked.

"Cadet Mikadaru Orotaka. He's currently a second year in Irohama's high school division. His Quirk is called 'Slip or Stick'. He can make his own body either super slippery or super sticky. It's a lot like my own power, but where my Quirk is used on nonliving things I touch, his Quirk works on his own body."

"So… you said you're dad can make himself sticky. Does that mean your mom has the power to make nonliving things slippery by touching them?" Izuku asked.

"Yep." Mikadai answered. "I guess that is kind of obvious."

**(((12:30 p.m.)))**

After lunch had concluded, Sergeant Fuko returned to bring us back to our barracks so that we could change into our Irohama standard gym uniforms.

As they walked, they could see all the other Irohama students return to their own respective barracks, so as to change into P.E. clothing as well.

Upon getting back to barracks, no one, not even Izuku hesitated to change into their gym uniforms.

The Irohama gym uniform consisted of a white muscle shirt, a pair of baggy cargo pants colored the same dark blue as the Irohama Gakuran uniform, and the standard Irohama black combat boots.

After everyone had changed, they followed Sergeant Fuko to the exercise yard behind the school building. It was a very large yard, the perimeter of which was surrounded by a running track with six lanes. The yard was divided into two parts. One was a flat area with markings on the ground used for fitness tests. The other part was an obstacle course.

Irohama had three of these exercise yards located behind the middle school building. The one one closest to the building was for the first years, the middle one was for the second years, and the farthest one from the building was used by the third years.

The same setup was used behind the high school building too. The same goes for the elementary school building as well. The only divergence was that the elementary school had six exercise yards, not three.

**(((12:50 p.m.)))**

The sixty first year students all stood at attention. Even Katsuki was paying attention. Izuku, while trying to pay attention, couldn't help but be distracted. The Irohama gym uniforms displayed the muscular arms of his classmates.

'I feel inadequate.' Izuku thought as he grabbed his own noodle-like arms.

"Cadets." Sergeant Fuko shouted.

"Sir." All the students responded with a salute.

"In elementary school, you were taught to strengthen your bodies. Now that you're all in middle school, your going to learn how to properly use that strength. This is a class on the noble subject of Martial arts." Sergeant Fuko explained.

All the students looked ready to begin, but didn't say a word.

"There are countless fighting styles in the world, which have been refined over the course of hundreds and even thousands of years; here at Irohama, we teach the self-defense art of Toshu Kakutō. The same fighting style that has been used by the Japanese military for centuries. Toshu Kakutō is a technique that synthesizes the arts of Jujutsu, Karate, Aiki-Jujutsu, Boxing, and Wrestling. It's a fighting style that can be performed even while wearing restrictive clothing or carrying a heavy load, making it perfect for soldiers in uniform carrying heavy packs." Sergeant Fuko continued.

**(((2:00 p.m.)))**

Martial arts training had concluded for the day and the students had been given a five minute break before beginning Physical Education.

"Listen up, Cadets. Since it's the first day, you're all going to be doing the eight standard fitness tests, followed by running the obstacle course." Sergeant Fuko informed as he gestured to the nearby obstacle course.

"Sir, yes sir." The students all responded with a salute.

Katsuki didn't think much of this test. He was always in first place before; so why wouldn't he be now. Izuku on the other hand was shaking a bit. It was well known the P.E. standard of a military school was higher than that of a regular school. Just thinking about it made Izuku feel like throwing up.

They commenced with the eight standard tests. The 50 meter dash, the standing long jump, the softball throw, the repeated side steps, the grip strength test, the long distance run, the seated toe touch, and sit-ups.

Most of the students excelled in the tests, each of them achieving physical feats well beyond that of a normal middle school first year.

Katsuki, on the other hand, was quite furious that he came in second to last almost every time. You can probably guess how Izuku was doing.

By the time everyone had finished, Mikadai had displayed the best performance out of any of the students, as expected of an Irohama class rep.. Meanwhile, Izuku displayed the worst performance; in fact, according to Sergeant Fuko, Izuku Midoriya actually set the record for worst performance of physical ability ever displayed by a middle school first year at Irohama.

Needless to say, Izuku was definitely not proud of that achievement.

It then came time for the obstacle course. The course was designed for three people at a time, so it would be some time before Izuku and Katsuki got their turn.

Mikadai, already having finished the course, having been among the first group to go, explained the practice of Irohama's obstacle course to the new students.

"They add a new obstacle every year. In our first year of elementary school, there were only four obstacles. The tunnel crawl, the balance beam, the rope swing, and the rock climbing wall."

"In second year elementary, they added the monkey bars."

"In third year elementary, they added the barbed wire crawl. Not real barbed wire, obviously; that would be a lawsuit waiting to happen."

"In fourth year elementary, they added the stepping tires."

"In fifth year elementary, it was the rope climb."

"Sixth year elementary, they added the Monkey rings."

"This year, they added the stair climb."

"Every year, the obstacles get bigger and/or longer to accommodate our growth." Mikadai explained.

Eventually, it was time for Izuku and Katsuki to run the course, they ran alongside a Quirkless student from class C, Hashiro Kurabe.

By the time everyone had completed the course, Mikadai was able to boast the best time. Meanwhile, Katsuki had the second to worst time out of everyone, something that he was fuming over, though kept his feelings bottled up for fear of being sent to Saturday detention and having to watch the bagpipe snail video that Mikadai had told him about.

As for Izuku, he once again set a record for the worst time in the history of Irohama; something Izuku would have been depressed about… if he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion.

"I've got my work cut out for me." Sergeant Fuko muttered as he looked at Izuku.

The remaining time of P.E. was split in half; the first half was spent running laps, while the second half was devoted to push ups.

**(((5:00 p.m.)))**

After Physical Education had concluded it was time for the students to hit the showers. As the middle school first years were taken back to their barracks, the other classes were returning as well.

Izuku was so exhausted, he couldn't even move anymore. Fortunately for him, Torifu Michiyo from class C was kind enough to carry him over his shoulder.

Even Katsuki could barely move, but his pride kept him going.

The students proceeded to shower and change back into their school uniforms.

**(((5:50 p.m.)))**

Once everyone was showered and changed, it was time for dinner.

The students of Irohama returned to their respective Mess Halls.

Izuku and Katsuki were bombarded by a fantastic fragrance once they entered.

"Dinner served here at Irohama isn't nearly as linear as breakfast and lunch. It's always something different." Mikadai explained. "There are only two consistanacies; one is that all the meals are made from healthy recipes, and two, all of those recipes make use of medicinal cooking."

"Medicinal cooking?" Katsuki asked.

"I've heard of that." Izuku stated knowingly. "Originally developed in China, medicinal cooking is where one augments the food by adding herbs that have medicinal properties."

"In a nutshell, yes. It improves your health, decreases the effect of any diseases you might catch, and, on top of everything else, it's good for your internal organs, your kidneys especially." Mikadai explained happily.

"It's also good for relieving fatigue." Shinku said as he walked up. "Which is good for you two. Let's be honest, after your pathetic display of physical ability today, you guys need a vitality boost more than anyone."

Izuku sulked at that.

Katsuki was trying to restrain himself from attacking Shinku. He was not doing a very good job.

The awkwardness aside, the students enjoyed a delicious curry dinner.

**(((6:30 p.m.)))**

After dinner had concluded, it was time for the students to clean the school. Class A took care of the cleaning, Class B did the dishes, and Class C had the day off from cleaning; a cycle that would rotate between classes throughout the school year.

As Izuku and Katsuki were mopping the hallway, they were approached by a young woman with grass green skin, a panther like head, and long pink hair tied into a bun.

"Cadet Izuku Midoriya and Cadet Katsuki Bakugo?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, that's us." Izuku answered.

"My name is Hibana Rokigo, I work in Irohama's Administration office. I came to inform you that Principal Koyu would like to speak with the two of you." Hibana informed them.

"Why?" Katsuki asked in annoyance. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Did any of your teachers assign you to Saturday detention?" Hibana asked.

"No." Katsuki answered.

"Well, there's your answer." Hibana replied before walking away. "I already informed your Sergeant. You can ask your class rep. for directions if you don't know the way." She stated as she left.

After talking to Cadet Orotaka, Izuku and Katsuki made their way to the Admin building at the front of the school and followed Mikadai's directions, until finally reaching the Principal's office.

Katsuki didn't hesitate to knock on the door.

"Come in." A deep, commanding voice called out in response.

The boys entered the room. It was a large office with big semi-circular wooden desk with a state-of-the-arc laptop on it, along with a stack of papers, a pencil sharpener, a pair of plastic boxes labeled 'IN' and 'OUT' respectively, as well as a few pencil's, most of these pencils were unsharpened and looked fresh out of the box, the last one on the other hand was sharpened all the way to the eraser and looked about ready to be thrown away.

In front of the deck were four blue chairs that didn't have arms. The room had a blue-green carpet and the walls were painted foam green.

In the back of the room was a full length window, giving the Principal an excellent view of the school grounds.

Sitting behind the desk was a large man with bushy black beard that was going gray. He wore the uniform of a Japanese Maritime Forces Admiral.

"Cadet Izuku Midoriya and Cadet Katsuki Bakugo. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Principal Ganhibi Koyu." Principal Koyu introduced. "Please, come in and have a seat."

The two did as instructed and each took a chair.

"Just give me a moment. I'll be right with you." Principal Koyu assured as he took the used pencil from his desk.

At first, Izuku and Katsuki just thought he was taking a moment to throw it away. This expectation was shattered, however, as the pencil began to grow back, and after a few seconds was completely restored to a state as though it had never been sharpened before.

"Woah!" Izuku uttered.

Katsuki just stared, not really sure what he just saw.

"Oh, you like that little trick? My Quirk is called 'Pristine'. I can undo the effects of weathering and return a nonliving object back to its factory default." Principal Kyou explained.

"So amazing!" Izuku stated.

Katsuki just rolled his eyes as Izuku geeked out.

"Tell me boys, do you two know why you're now enrolled here at Irohama?" Principal Koyu asked rhetorically. "I make it a point to learn about all new students, so I know exactly why you're here."

"Cadet Midoriya, you've been enrolled in military school because you're a human doormat. People have bullied you your whole life due to your Quirklessness. Now, you have been sent here to toughen up."

"Cadet Bakugo, you have no respect for anyone but yourself. You can't see your own shortcomings, and to make matters worse, you have a fiery temper. You now go to school at Irohama to learn respect and discipline." Principal Koyu explained.

"Rest assured, the people you are now are not the people you'll be when you leave Irohama. Midoriya, you'll be a trained soldier with a will of iron who takes no nonsense from anybody. Bakugo, you'll be a polite young gentleman who's always eager to help others, and who doesn't question his authority figures. You may not believe me, you may deny my claim, but I've seen it more than enough times to know that I'm right." Principal Koyu affirmed.

"But, I digress. The reason I've called you here is because of a certain school assignment." Principal Koyu continued. "Here at Irohama, the elementary school fourth years are required to read the 'Seven Military Classics' and write a book report on each."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Katsuki asked annoyed. "We're both in seventh grade, not fourth."

"Yes, but the seven essays are mandatory." Principal Koyu countered. "The two of you will have to read the books and complete the essays."

"Also, since you two are in middle school rather than elementary, I'm going to have to up the difficulty of the essays. Normally, we ask for at least five paragraphs with no less than ten sentences per paragraph. You boys will need to write each essay with at least eight paragraphs with no less than sixteen sentences per paragraph." Principal Koyu added. "And before I forget, the only time you'll have to read the books and write your book reports will be during your scheduled free time."

Izuku and Katsuki groaned upon hearing all that.

"Remember, the essays not just about what's written in the books. You also need to give your personal feelings on what is written, as well as how you believe that the philosophies in each book have changed you as a person." Principal Koyu finished.

Principal Koyu then dismissed the boys so they could return to cleaning duty.

As the boys were walking back to the rest of their class, Izuku tried to strike a conversation.

"Hey, Kaccha… I mean, Cadet Bakugo."

"What is it?" Katsuki asked annoyed.

Izuku cringed a bit, but continued his effort. "I was just wondering… What do you think of military school so far?"

"Waking up at 5:30 is definitely the worst, but I gotta admit, the food is pretty amazing, not to mention I get a great workout and combat training." Katsuki answered with annoyance at first, which later turned into conceit, followed by excitement.

"It's great practice." Katsuki stated.

"Practice?" Izuku asked.

"In three years, I'll be leaving this place behind. I'll be in U.A.'s hero course. Meanwhile, you probably just go on to Irohama's high school division and join the military after you graduate. That's the closest a Quirkless loser like you will ever get to being a Pro Hero." Katsuki bragged.

Hearing that, Izuku tried to change the subject. "Soooooo… What do you think about what the Principal said, about us becoming different people, I mean?"

"Obviously total nonsense. You'll always be a wuss; that's never gonna change. As for me, I'm never gonna be… like THAT." Katsuki answered.

Izuku and Katsuki returned to Janitorial Work with the rest of their class.

The rest of the evening passed according to schedule until it was time for lights out. Concluding Izuku and Katsuki's first day of military school.

**Merry Christmas Everyone.**

**Hey everybody, sorry this chapter took so much longer than expected.**

**I had to go out of town for a few days for a wedding, it was terrible. The food was inedible, the entertainment was lousy, and I had to endure the displeasure of socializing with people.**

**On top of that, I got sick after I got home. I would have been writing, but it's a little hard to focus on such things when it feels like your own body is trying to kill you. Plus the coughing and congestion stayed with me for a WHILE.**

**On top of all that, I had little writer's block with certain parts of the chapter.**

**But now I'm healthy again and I got my inspiration back. So here is the newest chapter. Hope you guys love it. Hopefully the length makes up for it taking so long.**

**I was planning to elaborate more about the rest of the evening between Janitorial Work and Lights out, but most of that wouldn't have been very interesting. The part that would have caught your eye, well, I need something for my next chapter, don't I?**

**I sorta taxed myself on Quirk ideas here, if you have any Quirk suggestions, please write them in the comments box.**

**Leave a review.**

**Negative feedback not accepted.**


	4. Military School on the Weekend

**Chapter 4: Military School on the Weekend**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did though. Those guys are rich.**

**(((Saturday, 8:45 a.m.)))**

The next few days had passed by quickly. It was one day after another of following the schedule.

It wasn't easy for them, being rookies to this lifestyle, but somehow, Izuku and Katsuki had made it through their first school week at Irohama military school and it was now the weekend.

Since there were no classes on weekends, students were free to do as they wanted. They could study in the classrooms, workout on the P.E. grounds, or just hangout. They had only three rules that they had to follow.

1\. Students must stay on Irohama grounds.

2\. Students are required to wear the full school uniform. (Cap included)

3\. Students are not allowed to harm anyone or cause property damage.

As long as the students followed these rules, everyone was free to go about their business.

Well… Everyone except for Katsuki Bakugo.

It didn't take very long for Katsuki to lose his temper, start speaking in swears, and refer to Izuku as Deku rather than Cadet Midoriya. His outburst lead to him getting Saturday detention. And he got another five Saturday detentions before the end of the week.

Needless to say, his fellow students didn't think very highly of him.

Izuku had a hard time accepting the fact that Katsuki was the one being made fun of for a change. As it turns out, at military school, Quirks and Hero potential mean absolutely nothing. Instead, what does matter is diligence, discipline, and intelligence.

Katsuki may be smart, but since life has been handed to him on a silver platter his whole life, he's hardly a hard worker. And if there's one thing that's true in this world, it's that Katsuki Bakugo lacks discipline. That's the whole reason he was sent to Irohama in the first place.

In short, Katsuki was definitely not popular among his fellow students.

Izuku on the other hand, he put great effort into everything he did. He came in last almost constantly, but his fellow students genuinely admired his tenacity. Izuku was also putting in great effort to fit the Irohama mold. His shyness and awkwardness tended to get in the way, but he was working on it. And do I even need to bring up his analytical brilliance.

Izuku was quickly becoming "big man on campus"... at least, that's what Mikadai told him.

'I guess that's the difference between public school and military school.' Izuku though. 'It's kinda weird; when I first found out I was being sent to military school, I was terrified. Now, I'm wishing that I had been going to this school my whole life.' Izuku thought as he wandered the campus grounds.

Izuku, being a total geek when it comes to Quirks, decided to spend his Saturday speaking to the students all across the Irohama campus and ask them about their Quirks.

Izuku first ran into an older student. He was a tall boy with star shaped pupils in his eyes, lime-green hair tied back in a short ponytail, and he wore a pair of circular glasses with a thick black rim. He was, of course, wearing the Irohama uniform.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Cadet Izuku Midoriya, a middle school first year." Izuku greeted

"No bother at all. I'm Cadet Muzanji Yutoshiki, a middle school third year." Muzanji greeted back.

"I feel kinda awkward asking, but… you see, I'm kind of a total geek when it comes to Quirks. Do you think you could tell me about yours?" Izuku asked quietly while looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, is that all?" Muzanji asked. "My Quirk is called 'SF6'. I can generate large amounts of Sulfur hexafluoride gas. In case you don't know, Sulfur hexafluoride is a colorless, odorless, nontoxic greenhouse gas. Sulfur hexafluoride is nonflammable, and electrically insulated. It also causes people's voices to deepen, just the opposite of Helium gas."

"So amazing." Izuku stated a sparkle in his eyes.

The next person Izuku found was a younger student. A boy with brown wavy hair, pointy elf-like ears, and lemon yellow lips. Izuku could immediately tell that the kid was in Irohama's elementary division, due to him wearing the Irohama elementary uniform.

The Irohama elementary uniform was a very close match to the uniform worn by middle and high school students. The elementary uniform consisted of a dark blue Gakuran uniform, matching student cap, and black combat boots. The only difference was the pants; while the middle and high school uniforms had long pants, the elementary uniform had short pants, stopping above the knees.

"Hi there, my name is Cadet Izuku Midoriya, a middle school first year." Izuku said to the underclassman.

"Cadet Ginwara Hakumu, an elementary school fifth year, sir." The boy introduced with a salute.

"Cadet Hakumu, do you think you could tell me about your Quirk? I might just be a little obsessed with Quirks." Izuku asked.

"Yes sir, My Quirk is called 'Fairy wings'. I can sprout a set of fairy-like wings from my back and they allow me to fly. I can't use them through my shirt, though."

"Thanks, but you really don't have to salute me or call me sir." Izuku replied.

"I consider my upperclassmen my superiors, sir." Ginwara stated, still saluting.

"Um, okay then!" Izuku conceded. "At ease, Cadet. As you were."

"Sir." Ginwara responded before turning and walking away.

Izuku continued his trek across the school and talked to more of the students.

"I'm Cadet Jokame Asagijin, I'm a high school third year." Said a tall, muscular young man with dark brown hair, red skin, and a number of black spikes in place of his eyebrows. "My Quirk is called 'Locate'. After touching someone, I can monitor their location for up to twelve hours, no matter how far away they get."

…

"I'm Cadet Toribu Fusami, an elementary school second year." Said a little boy with light blue hair with a pair of blood red streaks. "My Quirk is called 'Burrow'. I can rapidly dig through the ground, I can even dig through solid rock."

…

"My name is Cadet Mosumi Ashikin, a middle school second year." Said a boy with dusty pink hair, brown tribal-like markings all across his skin, and a third eye in the middle of his forehead. "My Quirk is called 'Third Eye'. This third eye on my forehead can see much farther and more clearly than my regular eyes."

...

Izuku, having gotten a little tired from walking around campus all morning, decide to take a break. He fell to the ground and sat with his back against the school building.

Izuku looked up at the clouds as they were passing by, thinking 'I keep going back to what Principal Koyu said. That by the time I leave Irohama, I'll be a proper soldier with an iron will who doesn't take nonsense from anyone. Can I really become someone like that?'

Izuku changed his focus, from the clouds to the Administration building where he knew Katsuki was currently in detention, watching the snail-bagpipe video.

"I feel sorry for him. Not only is that out-of-tune bagpiping keeping him awake for all the snail trivia, it turns out that you have to skip lunch when you have Saturday detention. Not only is the hunger super annoying, it's easier to stay awake on an empty stomach, further decreasing the chance that you can fall asleep. They really take disciplinary measures seriously here, huh." Izuku mumbled to himself.

'The Principal said that I'd become an Iron-willed soldier, but he also said that Kaachan would become a gentleman who's always happy to help. Frankly, I really don't see that happening.' Izuku thought. 'Wouldn't it be something, though? Kaachan is super amazing. He's got the potential to be a great hero one day. The only problem is his anger issues.'

The green haired boy closed his eyes and imagined what Katsuki would be like if the Principal's prediction came true. The only image that came to mind was Katsuki as the new No.1 Pro Hero, and he was signing an autograph for none-other than All Might himself.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Izuku said to himself.

While Izuku was pondering the future, he was approached by two of his fellow middle school first year classmates.

The first was Hitomaru Yohina from Class A; the one with the 'Scorpion' Quirk. The other was a student from Class B, Inari Momoyui, the one whose Quirk allows him to mess with a person's sense of direction.

"Cadet Midoriya, our noble comrade, so nice to see you thissss fine morning." Hitomaru greeted with a hiss in his voice.

"Cadet Yohina, Cadet Momoyui, I hope you're morning has been treating you well." Izuku responded.

"Don't tell me you plan to spend your Saturday just sitting around? That is a highly impractical waste of time." Inari scolded.

"I'm actually just taking a quick rest." Izuku explained. "I've been walking all over the school asking people about their Quirks. Everyone's powers are just so cool." Izuku stated, going into fanboy Quirk geek mode.

"Don't you have the essayssss on the 'Seven Military Classics'?" Hitomaru asked in his hiss voice. "Would it not be more noble to focus on that?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head and answered "I'd feel bad if I got that done while Cadet Bakugo is in detention where he can't work on them at all. No Cadet left behind, right?"

Inari raised an eyebrow, suspecting that there was more to it. Something that Izuku noticed.

"Plus, he'd probably get mad at me if I finish too much sooner than him." Izuku confessed as he scratched his cheek.

Inari just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Cadet Midoriya, from what I can tell, it seems Cadet Bakugo is a shackle to you." Hitomaru deduced.

"A shackle?" Izuku asked, genuinely confused.

"Let me guessss, you both went to the ssssame elementary ssssschool, he manifested an amazing Quirk while you remained Quirklessss, and then everyone, including you, started praising him, while you were disregarded. Isss that about right?" Hitomaru asked.

"Woah, how'd you do that? I thought you had a scorpion Quirk not a memory Quirk. Is it a super complex dual-ability Quirk?" Izuku asked in amazement.

"So I was right then." Hitomaru deduced. "To answer your question, no, my Quirk is just that I'm a scorpion. But we're getting off topic."

"Right, sorry!" Izuku exclaimed. "You were saying something about Cadet Bakugo being a shackle?"

Inari decided to interject. "I believe the point that Cadet Yohina is trying to make is that you and everyone else have spent so much time looking up to Cadet Bakugo, that you see him as someone who is impossibly far above you. It's not that you can't surpass him; rather, your worship of him makes you not allow yourself to surpass him."

"I ssssuggest you think about what we've said here, Cadet Midoriya. If you can forget Cadet Bakugo, you'll have a real shot at going far." Hitomaru stated.

Hitomaru and Inari proceeded on their way, leaving Izuku where he sat to consider what his fellow middle school first years had told him.

'Could it really be possible for me to actually… surpass Kaachan? Are they right about me not allowing myself to do better than him?' Izuku thought.

**(((A few hours later, The Barracks)))**

Saturday detention at Irohama was ten hours long, starting at 7:00 a.m. and ending at 5:00 p.m..

Saturday detention had just come to an end, and Katsuki Bakugo had just returned to the Barracks. Izuku and Mikadai were there waiting for him.

As Katsuki walked in and closed the door behind him, Izuku took a few steps forward. He noticed that Katsuki was being unusually quiet, and his head was down, so his cap was covering his eyes.

"Cadet Bakugo, are you okay?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki lifted his head to reveal that his eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were dazed. He looked like he hadn't sleeper in days, and it didn't seem like he was really focused on anything.

Katsuki began to mumble, just loud enough for Izuku to hear.

"The giant African snail is a macrophytophagous herbivore; it eats a wide range of plants, fruit, and vegetables, paper, cardboard, and in some cases eats sand, small stones, bones from carcasses, and even concrete as sources of calcium for its shell. In rare instances, the snails even consume each other."

"Among some species of hermaphroditic land snail, the males have a special stinger adjacent to their reproductive organs. The stinger is relatively large and can be detached with enough force to be shot like a dart. Originally, it was believed that this dart was meant to increase sexual behavior in females, but this was later proven untrue. The stinger is actually for increasing the female's fertility."

"The native distribution of the white-lipped snail is Central and Western Europe, though they can be found in parts of Northern Europe, and in the United States."

"The Burgundy snail lays its eggs in June and July, numbering 40-65 eggs. The eggs hatch after 3-4 weeks and may consume their siblings in unfavorable conditions. The baby snails reach maturity 2-5 years afterward. The average lifespan is 20 years with a maximum of 35 years. Most die sooner, however, due to drying out in summer and freezing in the winter."

"Uh, is he okay?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry, this always happens after someone has Saturday detention. We at Irohama refer to this as 'the snail sickness'." Mikadai clarified. "He'll be half better by tomorrow morning and should be all good by Monday."

Katsuki began to wander the room, still uttering snail trivia. He walked into a bed post and fell over, though, the snail mumbling didn't stop.

"The Australian trumpet is the world's largest species of sea snail. They're commonly found in Northern Australia, and in adjacent areas, including Eastern Indonesia and Papua, New Guinea."

"Although, we might want to keep an eye on him until then." Mikadai conceded with a hollow chuckle.

Izuku ran over to Katsuki and helped the blonde to his feet. With Katsuki's arm around his shoulder, Izuku helped him to the bunk they shared.

Izuku sat Katsuki on the lower bed and said. "Here, Cadet Bakugo, I think maybe you should sleep on the bottom bunk tonight. I doubt you're in any condition to climb up top."

If Katsuki heard Izuku's words, he didn't show it. He just kept spouting more snail facts.

"Fair warning, Cadet Midoriya." Mikadai stated. "There is a chance that he could vomit… or lose control of his bladder… or both… it's probably going to be both. Be ready with a bucket and a change of pants for him at all times."

"That snail video can't possibly be legal to show to minors." Izuku shouted.

"It technically doesn't violate any laws, so it technically is legal." Mikadai replied. "It may be harsh in reality, but on paper, it's perfectly acceptable."

"That's messed up." Izuku cried.

"You're not wrong, but, to be fair, that video is very effective." Mikadai retorted. He tuned to face Katsuki and said "After this, I don't think he's gonna break the rules ever again."

"And he still has detention every Saturday for the next five weeks." Izuku winced.

"You don't even know the half of it. Experiencing something mind numbingly boring is one thing, but said boring thing gets worse and worse every time you experience it, since you already know exactly what's going to happen. The snail video is just the same." Mikadai chuckled.

"That sounds like something they would do to prisoners of war." Izuku cried.

"That's true, and they actually have, but like I already said, on paper, this punishment is perfectly acceptable for school detention." Mikadai countered.

Izuku looked at Katsuki with worry. Katsuki had always been the most strong willed person Izuku knew, yet just one Saturday detention turned him from ferocious to half dead. What are five more sessions going to do to him? And the sessions get worse each time? Izuku wasn't sure that even Katsuki could survive that.

"You should look on the bright side, Cadet Midoriya; once all of his detentions have been served, he'll likely be wholly dedicated to following the rules and being disciplined." Mikadai pointed out. "It's my understanding that he would often bully you due to your Quirklessness, yes? Well, I don't think you need to worry about that ever again."

Izuku just looked over to Katsuki in silence. Izuku wanted to feel bad that Kaachan was subjected to such torchor, but deep inside, he was actually a little hopeful that this experience might cause Kaachan to forget about Quirks and Quirklessness, and maybe, just maybe, they could become friends again, like they once were before Katsuki's Explosion Quirk manifested and Izuku was diagnosed Quirkless.

"I hope you're right!" Izuku muttered out under his breath.

At that moment, the crotch of Katsuki's pants became darker.

"And he just lost control of his bladder." Mikadai stated. "You help him change his pants, I'm gonna go get a bedpan from the nurses office. Yes, the nurses office at this school has bedpans. This isn't the first time someone got stuck watching the snail video." Mikadai explained, having guessed what Izuku was about to ask.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, unless you count Katsuki vomiting twice and losing control of his bladder another three times.

Izuku never imagined that he would see the great Kaachan in such a sorry state. The green haired boy was just glad that another side effect of the snail video is that it causes constipation. Izuku definitely didn't want to have to deal with Katsuki voiding his bowels.

**(((The Next Morning)))**

Izuku woke up to the sound of the wake up bell, same as everyday since arriving at Irohama. At first, Izuku wasn't entirely sure where he was. Then he remembered. Katsuki was out of it yesterday due to Saturday detention and Izuku decided that Katsuki should sleep on the bottom bunk that night.

Izuku jumped down to check on the blonde.

"Hey, Kaacha… I mean, Cadet Bakugo? Are you feeling any better.

Katsuki rose from the bed and as he got up, he mumbled "I fine." with a vacant look on his face.

"I really don't think you are fine." Izuku countered.

As Katsuki tried to walk to the bathroom, he fell forward, just barely managing to catch himself.

Izuku rushed over to Katsuki and asked in a concerned voice "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Cadet Midoriya, Cadet Bakugo is fine." Mikadai assured. "This is a common side effect that happens to everyone who gets Saturday detention."

Mikadai's words didn't make Izuku feel any less concerned.

"You take care of your morning routine. I'll handle Cadet Bakugo." Mikadai offered.

"If you say so, Cadet Orotaka." Izuku said, feeling unsure about leaving Katsuki, but not wanting to go against his new friend, Mikadai either.

"Just doing my duty as class representative." Mikadai responded with soft happiness.

After Izuku walked away to the bathroom, Mikadai's face hardened and his eyes darkened.

Mikadai knelt down toward Katsuki and whispered "Cadet Bakugo, can you hear me?"

Katsuki responded by turning his eyes toward the class rep..

"Cadet Bakugo, let me make something perfectly clear. Without your Quirk, you're nothing." Mikadai whispered.

Katsuki's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"If you and Cadet Midoriya were to go to school together in a world without Quirks, Cadet Midoriya, being the cinnamon roll that he is, would be loved by everyone around him. You on the other hand; your violent tendencies would make you an outcast. No one would want anything to do with you." Mikadai whispered.

"Here at Irohama, students are referred to by the title of Cadet. Not to keep a military theme, mind you; it's because at this school, we learn how to be good, hard working people who hold true to our beliefs. Not unlike soldiers." Mikadai whispered.

"You can either devote yourself to discipline and diligence, and become a proper soldier, or you can stay the angry spoiled brat you are now. The choice is yours to make, Cadet Bakugo. I suggest you keep my words in mind, because Quirks mean nothing at Irohama Military Academy for Boys." Mikadai whispered.

With all that said, Mikadai proceeded to help Katsuki up and get him back to Izuku's bunk.

"Everyone has the potential to do great things in this world, but it's not about having potential, it's about putting that potential into practice. It's a law of nature that extends to everyone and everything. Be it the capabilities of ones Quirk… or ones ability to be a proper soldier." Mikadai stated before walking away.

Katsuki, having heard every word that Mikadai said to him, was left with a great deal to think about.

**Okay, seen a lot of reviews on the chapter estimate in the bottom notes at the end of chap 2. Not seeing reviews on the actual story.**

**If you'll recall, in the notes at the bottom of the last chapter, I mentioned there was something I took out and planned to put in this chapter. But I ended up not using it.**

**Don't worry though; I promise it will definitely be in the next chapter… I think.**

**I've got a few of the following chapters pretty much mapped out. All the way to chapter 19. I try to finish them fast. Kinda the least I can do after taking so long with chapter 3.**


	5. After a Month at Irohama

**Chapter 5: After a Month at Irohama**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It had been a little over a month since Izuku and Katsuki had become students at Irohama Military Academy for Boys.

Katsuki had finally served all six Saturday detentions that he had received the first week of school. Surprisingly enough, Katsuki hadn't gotten any additional detentions since.

When his fellow students smugly asked him why he had started behaving better, he replied with crankiness, saying "I just don't want to see that devil documentary any more times than I already have to."

Izuku had gotten Saturday detention a couple of times for referring to Katsuki as Kaachan, rather than calling him Cadet Bakugo, and once for using swear language. Izuku definitely wasn't going to make those mistakes again.

Regarding the seven essays, both boys had recently finished their respective third essays and had just started on the fourth book.

Where were they reading these books you ask? The were reading the books in the Irohama middle school first year student lounge.

Each year at Irohama had their own student lounge, located in the three school buildings, one lounge on each floor.

For now, though, let's just focus on the middle school first year lounge where Izuku and Katsuki are now.

The lounge was a large room, easily capable of comfortably accommodating more than 60 students. There were couches, chairs and fairly low tables all across the room. On each table were a few decks of cards, as well as chess sets.

On the far side of the lounge, opposite of the door, were three large bookcases. The first bookcase was full of classic novels, such as 'Frankenstien', 'Romeo and Juliet', and 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. The second bookcase was filled with the autobiographies of historically significant individuals, along with books detailing notable historic events. The third bookcase was stacked with books about science, mechanics, and world culture.

On one side of the room was a large flatscreen television. The speakers were set up so that one could only hear the television if they were close enough, so as not to disturb anyone who might be doing something else. The television only had access to credible news channel's.

The student lounge is where the students usually spent their scheduled free time.

As I was saying, Izuku and Katsuki were both just starting their respective fourth book. Izuku had already read "Three Strategies of Huang Shigong", "Wuzi", and "Six Secret Teachings". He was now reading "The Methods of the Sima". Katsuki had read "Wuzi", "Questions and Replies between Tang Taizong and Li Weigong" and "The Art of War". He was now reading "Wei Liaozi".

Izuku and Katsuki didn't hate these essay assignments as much as they first thought they would. The "Seven Military Classics" were actually really good reads, and the essays were among the least difficult of the school work they've had to do at Irohama.

"Hey, Cadet Bakugo?" Izuku asked after finding a stopping point.

"Yeah, what is it?" Katsuki asked with minor annoyance as he tried to find a stopping point of his own, sensing that this interaction might take a while.

"You know Cadet Kyubi Kurama?" Izuku asked.

"The Quirkless guy from class C with the red-pink hair?" Katsuki guessed.

"That's the one." Izuku clarified.

"What about him?" Katsuki questioned.

"Well, last Saturday, while you were serving your last detention, he said something that got me thinking." Izuku stated.

**(((Flashback, Last Saturday, just after Lunch)))**

Izuku had just finished lunch and was leaving the Mess Hall, unsure of what to do with the rest of his day. He had already asked every student and faculty member at school about their Quirks, and it would still be a few hours before Katsuki was done with detention.

The green haired boy thought of furthering his reading of the "Seven Military Classics". He had done so a couple of times already, trying to break the "shackle" that Cadet Hitomaru Yohina and Cadet Inari Momoyui had pointed out to him a few weeks prior.

Izuku felt… wrong when he did so. When he them asked about it, Hitomaru and Inari stated that such a feeling is normal when trying to break an unconscious habit. They're advice was that Izuku should just power through the bad feeling.

Izuku still wasn't sure he was ready, though.

Another thing that Izuku could do to pass the time was to the P.E. grounds and do some physical training. He certainly wouldn't be the only person doing some extra exercise on the weekend.

When he first came to Irohama, he really struggled with the physical aspects of Irohama's curriculum, but now, he was starting to see real results. His muscles were beginning to see some real definition, still pretty lame when compared to the rest of his class, though.

As Izuku ponder how he should spend his time, he felt a hand grab his shoulder from the back.

"Cadet Midoriya, a word if you don't mind, man?" Asked the owner of the hand.

Izuku turned to see Kyubi Kurama from class C, one of the students at Irohama who, like him, was Quirkless.

"Cadet Kurama, is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Let me ask you about Cadet Bakugo." Kyubi requested.

Izuku nodded, waiting for the questions to come.

"The first week of school, Cadet Bakugo got six Saturday detentions." Kyubi stated.

"Yeah, today is his last one." Izuku added, not sure where this was going.

"Every time he got a detention, it was because he angrily lashed out at you." Kyubi stated.

"So?" Izuku asked.

"So, the person with the powerful Quirk instinctively lashing out against the person who's Quirkless?" Kyubi elaborated. "Tell me; were the two of you friends before his Quirk manifested?

"We were, why?" Izuku confirmed.

"Cadet Midoriya, I think there's a reason your friendship fell apart, and it's not because Cadet Bakugo sees himself as being above you." Kyubi claimed.

"Then why?" Izuku asked, genuinely curious.

Kyubi put a hand to his chin and said "I think it's because…"

**(((End Flashback)))**

"Cadet Bakugo, have you always belittled me, discouraged my dream of being a Hero because… because you genuinely care about me? Because you don't want me to get hurt?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki's eyes widened at that. Before he could give his response though, they were approached by a fellow member of their year.

Cadet Azaku Uchigo from Class B. His Quirk, 'Analysis', allows him to learn all the details of a person's body upon eating a clipping of their hair.

"Cadet Midoriya, Cadet Bakugo." Azaku greeted.

"Good morning, Cadet Uchigo." Izuku greeted.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Katsuki asked. Not to be polite mind you. He was simply asking, 'the hell do you want' in a way that wouldn't get him another Saturday detention.

"Yes actually, the pipes in the laundry room are clogged. I was hoping Cadet Bakugo could use his explosion Quirk to unclog them." Azaku answered.

That request irritated Katsuki to no end. At his old school, people only thought of heroic applications for his Quirk. Here at Irohama, however, his Quirk was being thought of as a plunger.

"Can't they just call a plumber?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, but it would take a lot longer for one to get here." Azaku explained.

"Huh, fine, I'll take care of it." Katsuki conceded, only because he was planning to do a load of laundry later and didn't want to wait while other did the laundry that they could have done sooner if not for the clogged pipes.

As usual, Izuku decided to tag along behind Katsuki.

After exiting the middle school building, they saw Principal Koyu in the courtyard talking to someone. Someone that both Izuku and Katsuki immediately recognized.

Standing there was a muscular man standing seven feet tall whose blonde hair had bangs that pointed upward.

"No way!" Katsuki uttered in disbelief.

"It that…" Izuku asked in Astonishment.

"All Might?" They finished together.

"Hm? Oh, that's right, you two are still new here. All Might happens to be an old friend of Principal Koyu. They went to middle school together before All Might went on to U.A. and Principal Koyu came here to Irohama for high school. Now, All Might comes to chat with the Principal every once in a while." Azaku explained.

"Seriously?" They both asked in unison.

"If you want, you go meet him." Azaku suggested. "All Might is always swarmed by elementary school first and second years whenever he comes here, so I don't think he'll mind."

"I-I can't just walk up to him." Izuku stuttered.

"Well, that makes one of us." Katsuki stated. The blonde ran up to the No. 1 Hero and the Principal, excited at the opportunity to meet his Idol.

"Woah, you really are All Might." Katsuki stated once he arrived within a few feet of his idol.

"Hm? You're a little older than most of the students who usually swarm me when I come to visit." All Might laughed.

"Toshinori, this is Cadet Katsuki Bakugo. He only came to Irohama this year." Principal Koyu introduced.

"Genuine interest or problem child?" All Might asked, referring to the reason why Katsuki was in military school.

"He got six Saturday detentions in his first week. I think that's a record." Principal Koyu answered.

Katsuki would have retorted, but talking back to the Principal probably would have gotten him another Saturday detention. He did NOT want to watch that snail documentary again.

"So, problem child then?" All Might guessed.

Hearing his idol refer to him as a "problem child" struck Katsuki like a dagger.

"You don't need to worry Toshinori. After the detentions that he's already served, I doubt he'll ever break the rules again." Principal Koyu assured. "In fact, I've already spoken with his teachers and they all claim to see improvements in his behavior as of late."

"All Might!" Katsuki uttered, getting the attention of both adults. "My heavy detention record aside, I've always wanted to be a Pro Hero, just like you."

"Ah, so you wish to join the noble profession of heroism? That is an excellent goal for the future." All Might stated. "Tell me, young Bakugo, what grade are you in?"

"Middle school first year." Katsuki answered, not really sure why All Might wanted to know that.

"Oh, good. Then you have almost three years until high school. That's more than enough time for Irohama to remove all the problem child from you." All Might laughed.

"You underestimate my school, Toshinori. I expect the 'problem child' will be gone by this time next year at the latest." Principal Koyu claimed.

Katsuki was getting really annoyed with this 'problem child' stuff now, but he couldn't very well show it with the Principal standing only a couple of feet away, lest he end up back in Saturday detention.

"All Might, I swear, one day, I'll take your place as the No. 1 Pro Hero, because like a real Hero, like you, I'll always win. That's what being a Hero is all about after all." Katsuki vowed proudly.

"Always win?" All Might questioned.

Katsuki nodded his head with a "Hm!", expecting the No. 1 Hero to praise him for his desire to continue down the same path he did.

"Where did you get that nonsense?" All Might questioned angrily.

Katsuki's little world was shattered just then, not understanding why his idol choose to ridicule him, rather than praise him.

All Might knelt down and put a hand on Katsuki's shoulder.

"Young man, if you truly wish to become a Pro Hero one day, then I suggest you listen to what I'm about to tell you and take it to heart." All Might instructed.

Katsuki nodded silently.

"While winning against Villains is certainly a very important part of the job, it's not what being a Pro Hero is about." All Might explained.

"Then… what is it about?" Katsuki asked, feeling confused as his idol told him that the ideology he had lived by his whole life was wrong.

"Think for a moment, young man. Why do Pro Heroes fight Villains in the first place? It's definitely not to prove our strength; there are many more, far less dangerous ways to do that. The whole point of being a Hero… is to help the people who need it. Helping others is what being a Pro Hero is all about." All Might explained in a gentle voice.

All Might stood back up, content that he had put an aspiring hero on the right path.

Katsuki stood there for a moment, his eyes hidden by his hair and the shadow of his student cap.

"I understand." Katsuki said quietly before he turned and walked away.

Izuku, having heard the entire conversation from behind a nearby bush (not because he was stalking All Might or anything), followed after Katsuki, who was walking back towards the Irohama middle school building.

Izuku eventually found Katsuki, who was sitting at his desk in Major Fusaki's history classroom. Save for Izuku and Katsuki, nobody was in the room. Katsuki just staring forward sulkingly.

Izuku walked to his own desk, which happened to be the one next to Katsuki's. Izuku pulled out the chair and sat down. Katsuki had yet to show any acknowledgement that he was there.

Izuku wasn't really sure what to do here. They sat in silence for over twenty minutes. Eventually, Izuku decided to just go for the direct approach.

"Cadet Bakugo, are you okay?" Izuku asked.

At first, Katsuki didn't answer, but after a few seconds "Cadet Midoriya, tell me… Why do YOU admire All Might? What about him inspires you?"

Izuku was a bit confused by the question, but answered nonetheless. "For me, it's because he's always saving people with a smile on his face. He's able to give people hope, no matter how disastrous the situation."

Katsuki felt a breath get caught in his throat before speaking in a hollow voice. "My whole life, I respected All Might for his strength and how he always won. It's what made me want to be a Pro Hero like him."

Cadet Midoriya could only sit and listen, feeling worried for the boy next to him.

"One day, I get to meet All Might in the flesh. I tell him about how I want to be just like him… and I find out that I've been admiring him for all the wrong reasons." Katsuki choked out as tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Cadet Midoriya, earlier, you asked me if I always belittled and discouraged you because I care about you." Katsuki reminded. "The reason is because you were always trying to help me."

"I don't understand." Izuku confessed.

"All those times you offered your help; it was like you were telling me that I couldn't do it on my own. That I wasn't strong enough." Katsuki admitted.

Izuku's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"I always wanted to be like All Might, to be the strongest. I didn't need any help. I was strong enough to do it on my own. That's what I always though." Katsuki cried.

"And the day I meet All Might, I find out that I've been all wrong in how I try to be like my Hero, and the one who's really been just like him and admired him for the right reason... is you." Katsuki cried bitterly.

Izuku couldn't stand to see Katsuki in this sorry state, and so, he did something that he never imagined he'd do in a million years.

He raised his hand… and he slapped Katsuki in the face.

Katsuki put a hand to his cheek, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Cadet Bakugo, I never once thought that you were weak. The reason I always followed after you, despite how you would always bully me, was because I knew that you would be a great hero someday, and I wanted to be there in person for all the great things I knew you would do." Izuku explained hastily.

Katsuki tears stopped for a moment as the green haired boy continued.

"The reason I was always offering you help, it wasn't because I thought you couldn't do something on your own. Why would I think that? You've always been better than me at everything we tried." Izuku admitted.

Izuku grabbed Katsuki by the Gakuran jacket and pulled him forward.

"You wanna know the real reason I was always trying to help you? IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND." Izuku stated loudly without even a single hint of uncertainty.

Katsuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, Izuku was actually standing up to him. Second, it turns out that Izuku had always acknowledged his strength, despite Katsuki thinking otherwise. And third, the most surprising thing of all, Izuku still considered them to be best friends, despite all that Katsuki had done to him.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for yourself. That's not the Katsuki Bakugo that I've always admired." Izuku demanded.

The tears began falling from Katsuki's eyes again, and then, he did something that shocked Izuku to his core.

Katsuki wrapped his arms around Izuku's torso, his head resting on Izuku's left shoulder. Katsuki was giving Izuku a hug.

Izuku was surprised, of course, but that didn't even come close to stopping him from returning the hug in kind.

"I haven't been a very good best friend, have I?" Katsuki asked rhetorically. "From now on, I promise to be the friend that you deserve." Katsuki vowed tearfully.

Izuku gave a small smile, happy that he and Katsuki could finally be friends again. And to think, he had actually dreaded that the two of them were being sent to military school.

Unknown to the two boys Mikadai was right outside the door, leaning up against the wall, listening to their whole conversation.

'Cadet Midoriya assaulted a fellow student with that slap, and Cadet Bakugo showed a physical act of affection with that hug. Both are grounds for Saturday detention.' Mikadai thought.

After a moment to think, Mikadai decided 'Nah, I'll let them get away with it, just this once. After all, a moment of personal growth shouldn't be interrupted.'

Mikadai walked away, making sure to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible, leaving Izuku and Katsuki to begin rebuilding their friendship.

**(((Late Afternoon, right out front of the administration building)))**

"It was good to see you again, Toshinori." Principal Koyu said as the No. 1 Pro Hero was taking his leave.

"Thank you for having me, Ganhibi." Toshinori, now in his true form, replied.

"So, did any of the students I recommended stand out to you at all?" Principal Koyu asked.

Toshinori put a hand to his chin and answered "All the students you pointed out to me were very exceptional, the class reps. especially. I have no doubt that they will all go on to be model members of society."

"But?" Principal Koyu asked.

"But none of them really have the true heroic nature that I'm looking for in a successor. All of them are disciplined and diligent like soldiers. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, far from it. The thing is though; I want my successor to be someone naturally heroic, not someone who learned to be heroic." Toshinori replied.

"So no military school students will fit your standard? Is that why you plan to become a first year teacher at U.A. in a couple of years? So you can find someone who's heroic even before any hero training?" Koyu asked.

Toshinori's eyes widened. "How did you?"

"I'm a former Admiral of the Japanese Maritime Forces, that's how I knew." Koyu answered.

"You high ranked military people, you're all way to nosy." Toshinori argued pathetically.

Koyu pinched the binge of his nose and shook his head. "Look Toshinori, I have no shortage of students here at Irohama who are interested in transferring to Hero schools after completing their junior high education. Surely you could see yourself passing One For All to at least one of them."

"I hear what you're saying, but this is a big decision. You know how powerful my Quirk is." Toshinori rebutted. "I want to give it to a hero, not a soldier."

"At least consider giving it to one of the Quirkless students. The whole reason most of them are in military school is because they plan to join the military, hoping that they can be heroes, even without Quirks." Koyu suggested. "That sure seems like the natural heroism you're looking for. But what do I know, I'm just the guy whose strategic genius won almost every one of the oceanic battles during the war with Australia fourteen years ago."

Koyu returned inside the building, looking forward to a relaxing evening in.

As Toshinori walked back to his car he thought 'Hm, you know, I never considered a Quirkless successor before. Maybe there is someone at Irohama who'll become the next Symbol of Peace.'

**Okay, the student lounge, that's the thing I kept pushing back the last couple of chapters.**

**Those of you who read this story, you were probably thinking things like: "Izuku won't meet All Might. He won't get One For All. He will join the JSDF instead of becoming a hero."**

**That's what you were thinking, yes?**

**Real curveball on that one, am I right. Bet you never expected Toshinori Yagi and Ganhibi Koyu to be old middle school classmates. And the former Admiral turned Principal knows about One For All and All Might's injury.**

**Those of you who think that Katsuki is acting way out of character, keep in mind that the person he idolizes, the person he's always tried to imitate, just told him that the ideology he had lived by his whole life is wrong. **

**How would you feel if that happened to you?**

**Not to mention that Katsuki has been at military school for more than a month. And let's not forget the effect of multiple viewings of the snail documentary.**

**Leave a review.**


	6. The Annual Irohama Field Trip

**Chapter 6: The Annual Irohama Field Trip**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(((Sunday, Early June)))**

It had been more than a month since Izuku and Katsuki reconciled. More than a month since Katsuki made a promise to Izuku; to be the best friend that the green haired boy deserves.

And Katsuki had been making good on his promise.

**(((Flashback, Two Weeks Ago)))**

It was Saturday at Irohama. Izuku and Katsuki were taking a quick break from their seven essays assignment with a walk around campus. As they were strolling, they were discussing their favorite topic; All Might.

"And remember the "Great Tea Leaf Dilemma?" Izuku asked.

"The Villain with the tea leaf Quirks whose leaves made people's bodies go limp just by smelling them." Katsuki confirmed. "He used his Quirk to put everyone in the grocery store to sleep while he robbed all the cash registers."

"All Might, smashed through the entrance and said 'Your time is up Villain. Why? Because I am Here'." Izuku said while imitating All Might's voice.

"The Villain made tons of leaves, hoping to make All Might go limp." Katsuki continued.

"But All Might blew away all the leaves with just a flick of his finger." Izuku gushed.

"And while the Villain was disoriented from the blast of wind caused by All Might's finger flick…" Katsuki started

"All Might leaped forward and smashed him in the face." Izuku finished.

"And the Villain crashed into the shelf where they kept the tea." Both boys stated simultaneously.

Izuku couldn't have been happier. Not only were he and Katsuki friends again, but as it turned out, they actually had a lot in common.

And the thing they bonded over the most; they both loved to geek out over All Might.

Katsuki was honestly surprised at how many similarities there were between the two of them. Katsuki genuinely lamented the years wasted, focusing on Izuku's Quirklessness and seeing him as a nuisance, when they could have been really good friends the whole time.

"Cadet Midoriya," Katsuki uttered, getting Izuku's attention. "I need to know, how can you just forgive me so easily?"

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked confused.

"I treated you like garbage for years. How can you still consider me a friend?" Katsuki asked.

"What kind of a question is that? I consider us to be friends because we ARE friends." Izuku stated without leaving any room for argument.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Katsuki said with a smile. Not his usual malicious smile, but a genuine smile.

'In the past, I was definitely no Hero. I hurt people instead of helping them. Well not anymore; from now on, I'm gonna help others like a real Hero should. Just like All Might said.' Katsuki decided, his heart full of conviction.

**(((Flashback End)))**

Katsuki had since been putting his everything into what All Might taught him was the true meaning of being a Hero, helping others.

The rest of his class was more than happy to help Katsuki learn to be a better person.

While Katsuki was changing as a person, Izuku was making strides of his own.

Izuku was no longer dead last in all of Irohama's physical trials. He may have started out the weakest, but he had a drive to improve that surpassed any other student in his class. Don't get the wrong idea though; out of the sixty middle school first years, Izuku had yet to do better than fifty-second place.

In addition to his increased physical ability, Izuku had been making efforts to develop his confidence; an endeavor that Katsuki was a great help with.

The day's seemed to fly by at Irohama. Soon, it came time for a certain school event.

The students of Irohama were on a bus, on their way to their annual school field trip. Full school uniform mandatory, of course.

"Hey, so, what exactly is the deal with this field trip?" Izuku asked Katsuki, who was sitting next to him on the bus.

"Why are you asking me? This is my first time too." Katsuki responded.

"I can answer your question." Said Obito Yarito, a student of class A; his Quirk, 'Debt' forces a person to do a favor for him after he does one for them. He was in the seat behind Katsuki and Izuku, as he looked over the seat in front of him. "Every year, the students of Irohama spend one week at a real military base."

"During our stay there, we'll be serving as aides to the soldiers, and experience real military training." Continued Inagi Fuzuri of class B, his 'Whirlpool' Quirk allows him to create a massive swirling water current around himself. He was sitting next to Obito.

"Wait, wouldn't that violate child labor laws?" Izuku asked.

"Cadet Midoriya is right, the law says we can't work until we're at least fifteen years old, and military service requires you to be at least eighteen." Katsuki added.

"Since this is part of a school field trip, it technically counts, in the eyes of the law, as field trip activities, not labor." Obito answered.

The rest of the bus ride was spent in silence. The whole time, Izuku was wondering how Irohama kept getting away with breaking the law without actually breaking it. 'First that snail documentary, and now this?' Izuku thought.

"So, where exactly is this base?" Katsuki asked.

"We don't know. We go to a different base every year." Inagi answered.

After about another hour, the bus came to a stop in front of a military ground forces base.

Standing in front of the front gate was a man of about fifty-four with a bushy mustache and goatee, and his aqua colored hair tied behind his head. He wore the uniform of a Japanese Ground Forces General. And judging by all the medals on his coat, he was a well decorated one.

After getting off the bus, the sixty students formed ten lines of six.

"Students of Irohama, I welcome you to welcome you to this base. I am General Hyoju Kazekuma of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force. When I see the students of Irohama, I see the future of the Japanese military before me, and I could not be more honored to have you here." The General greeted.

The general stepped back, allowing Sergeant Fuko, who was acting as field trip chaperone, to step forward.

"All students, ATTENTION." Sergeant Fuko shouted.

Every student stood at attention, awaiting their Sergeants announcement.

"You sixty students will be sorted at random into five groups of twelve. Over the course of Monday through Friday, each group will participate in a different one of five stations each day, rotating to the next station the following day." Sergeant Fuko explained.

"Station one - Shoe Shining: Students will work at shoe shining stations and shine the shoes of the military personnel on the base."

"Station two - Artillery Maintenance: Students will learn the practice of disassembly, reassembly, and proper maintenance of firearms.

"Station three - Mountain Hike: Students will go on a 20 kilometer hike in the nearby mountains while carrying a heavy pack."

"Station four - Marching Drills: Students will march in sync and follow the commands of your commanding officer. Part of your education at Irohama was to memorize the standard military marching commands, therefore, should you fail to follow commands properly, then we will not accept excuses."

"Station five - Toothbrush Scrubbing: Students will be cleaning floors and toilets around the base using toothbrushes. Yes we know that it's a cliché and a stereotype, but it still makes for an excellent activity for the field trip." Sergeant Fuko listed.

"Do all of you Cadets understand?" Sergeant Fuko asked.

"Sir, yes sir." All the students responded with a salute.

Sergeant Fuko ordered the students to come forward one by one so they could draw lots out of a hat. Each student took a piece of paper from the hat, each piece with a number, 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. The number they drew would determine which group they were part of.

Izuku and Katsuki both ended up in group 4. Along with them was the class rep., Mikadai Orotaka; along with Shinku Nobumura, Obito Yarito, and Inari Fuzuri.

Along with those six, there were six others in group 4.

The seventh member of group 4 was Cadet Yahiko Byakuran from class C. His Quirk, 'Ball', allows him to roll myself into an armor plated ball that can roll at high speeds."

The eighth member was Cadet Naruji Rokudai, a Quirkless student from class B.

The ninth member was Cadet Wataru Makizo from class B. His Quirk, 'Yo yo', lets him mark a location, then, when he activates his Quirk, his body will be pulled back to the marked location.

Member number ten was Cadet Yuya Hatoroki of class C. His Quirk, 'Blade', grants him the ability to take a flat object, such as a piece of paper or a hand fan, and make said flat object stiff, durable, and razor sharp. The effect only remains as long as he is holding the object.

The eleventh member was Cadet Rosuke Senkoji of class A. His Quirk, 'Cancel', makes it so that anything disadvantageous to him is nullified, regardless of its nature.

The twelfth and final member of group 4 was Cadet Shimoto Hashi, a Quirkless student from class A.

In accordance with daily activity rotation schedule, group 4 would first participate in Station four - Marching Drills on Monday, followed by Station five - Toothbrush Scrubbing on Tuesday, Station one - Shoe Shining on Wednesday, Station two -Artillery Maintenance on Thursday, and finally, Station three - Mountain Hike on Friday.

Afterwards, the students would all return to Irohama on Saturday.

With everyone knowing their schedules for the next week, it was time for the students to head to their temporary barracks, where they would be staying for the next week.

The students found out that they would be staying in five separate barracks, divided by group. In each barracks, waiting for the students, there was a single soldier. These soldiers would serve as the primary chaperones of the field trip and oversee the activities of the different groups.

**(((Group 1 Barracks)))**

Overseeing group 1 was Private Ogako Kanamu.

Gender: Male

Age: 19

His Quirk; 'Squeeze': He can squeeze his body through incredibly tight spaces.

**(((Group 2 Barracks)))**

Overseeing group 2 was Private Tomiza Jingetsuchi.

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Her Quirk; 'Reminisce': By touching her forehead to someone else's, she can see up to five minutes of their most recent memories. She requires a ten minute recharge period before using her Quirk again.

**(((Group 3 Barracks)))**

Overseeing group 3 was Private Ameyori Daifuin.

Gender: Female

Age: 20

She is Quirkless.

**(((Group 4 Barracks)))**

Overseeing group 4 was Private Samukin Hanonijiro.

Gender: Male

Age: 21

His Quirk; 'Television': He has an HD television screen on his chest. On it, he can play videos of anything that he has seen in the past 100 hours.

**(((Group 5 Barracks)))**

Overseeing group 5 was Private Ransu Abugaki.

Gender: Male

Age: 20

He is Quirkless.

**(((Group 4 Barracks)))**

The students of group 4 had just finished introducing themselves to Private Hanonijiro and were unloading the extra Irohama school uniforms they brought with them.

"Hey, Cadet Orotaka, do you know why we were told to only bring our school uniforms and not our gym uniforms?" Izuku asked the class rep..

"That's a good question." Katsuki agreed "Seems like we should've at least brought gym uniforms for the Mountain Hike exercise."

"Soldiers don't always get the opportunity to put on combat gear before going into battle. An activity we do on this field trip, we do in our school uniforms." Mikadai answered.

"Cap included I assume?" Izuku asked.

"Most likely." Mikadai confirmed.

The rest of Sunday was spent the same way Irohama students usually spent their time after curfew. Playing cards and discussing current events. None of the students left their barracks; they didn't want to get lost on a base that they had never been to before.

**(((Monday)))**

It was the official first day of their one week field trip, and the twelve members of group 4 were standing in four lines of three.

Each student had been given a rifle, unloaded of course, and were awaiting commands from Private Hanonijiro.

"Company Attention!" Private Hanonijiro shouted.

All twelve students stood at attention.

"Present Arm!" Private Hanonijiro order.

All of the students raised their rifles to their chests, the grip in their right hand and the barrel in their left hand.

"Shoulder Arms!" Private Hanonijiro ordered.

Each of the students released their right hands from the grip and placed them on the butt of their respective guns, then raised their guns to over their right shoulders and let the weapons rest.

"Man, it is a lot more fun being on this end." Private Hanonijiro said to himself.

"Company March!" Private Hanonijiro ordered.

The students began marching, only stopping and changing direction when Private Hanonijiro ordered it.

They began at 8 a.m. and continued until noon. At that point, they had stopped for lunch. They began again at 1 p.m. and continued until the scheduled conclusion time of the activity, 5 p.m..

**(((Tuesday)))**

The students of group 4 were on their hands and knees in one of the bathrooms on the base.

Today's activity was to clean the floors and toilets around the base using toothbrushes.

"These toilets are disgusting." Izuku stated. "What exactly do these soldiers eat?"

"You should feel thankful, Cadet Midoriya. I heard this base has a taco Tuesday. Boy do I feel sorry for the group that has to do this activity tomorrow." Shinku stated, genuinely feeling bad for group 3.

Izuku cringed at that, feeling really grateful that he didn't end up in group 3. However, bringing up the next group caused Izuku to think of something; the previous group.

"Cadet Nobumura, didn't group 5 already do this activity yesterday? How are all the bathrooms and floors around this base still so filthy?" Izuku asked.

"I think they brought in someone whose Quirk has the power to undo the effects of cleaning. Some police detective who uses his Quirk to find what criminals try to hide by cleaning their crime scenes." Shinku answered.

"We would they do that?" Izuku asked in frustration.

"So that every group could experience this activity in full, that's why." Shinku answered.

Izuku sulked, but kept cleaning; not wanting to get a Saturday detention for lack of effort.

**(((Wednesday)))**

It was the third of their five days on the base. Today, group 4 would be manning the shoe shining station.

Each student was given a brush, a cloth, a container of shoe polish, and an elevated chair where the soldiers could sit while their shoes were being shined.

It seemed to be an easy task. There was just one little hitch.

"Uh… Hey, Cadet Hatoroki, how exactly do you shine shoes?" Izuku asked.

"I actually don't know either?" Katsuki admitted.

"Shoe shining is simple. Just use the brush to clean any dirt and dust off, then apply a small glob of shoe polish to the cloth, and then you use the cloth to rub the polish over the shows. Remember, wrap the cloth around the top of the shoe and pull back and forth from below. Do not push down from above." Yuya explained.

After receiving instructions, Izuku and Katsuki had a fairly easy time with the activity.

"Excuse me, sir, if you don't mind my asking, what's it like to be in the military?" Izuku asked one soldier whose shoes he was shining.

"Oh, are you interested in enlisting when you come of age?" The soldier asked.

"My dream has always been to become a Pro Hero, sir. Unfortunately, I'm Quirkless." Izuku replied.

"And you think joining the military might be your second chance?" The soldiers asked.

Izuku just kept silent. That was all the answer the soldier needed.

"Look kid, if you have a goal, then you should go for it; don't settle for an alternative. True, there has never been a Quirkless Pro Hero before, but there are countless firsts all throughout human history. The first person to fly a plane across the ocean, the first person to climb Mt. Everest, the first person to walk on the moon. Who's to say there can't be a first Quirkless person to become a Hero?" The solder explained.

Izuku looked up the soldier in awe, feeling like he was on the verge of crying tears of joy. Someone actually believed that his dream was possible.

"To answer your question, though; 'What's it like to be in the military?'. To be in the military means that you're willing to give your everything in service to your country. Pro Heroes may be popular with the kids, but at the end of the day, they're just a nonsensical cross between police and circus performers. All they do is stop purse snatching and look flashy while doing it. The military, were the ones who keep the nation as a whole from being obliterated by hostile foreign powers." The soldier explained.

"Wow, way to kill my childhood." Izuku shivered. "Still, I can't deny your dedication."

"I've always been fascinated with the military. Even back when I was your age, I knew that I wanted to become a soldier." The soldier stated. "Plus, it's nothing short of an honor to serve under a renowned officer like General Kazekuma."

"You really seem to admire him." Izuku noted.

"Well of course I do, General Kazekuma _IS_ recognized as the best martial artist in the entirety of the Japanese military. Though, that's mostly thanks to his Quirk." The soldier stated.

"His Quirk?" Izuku asked.

"General Kazekuma's Quirk is called 'Watch And Learn'. After observing a person's bodily movements, he can easily duplicate their movements and learn how to counter them. The more he observes, the more he learns." The soldier replied.

"So amazing." Izuku uttered starry eyed.

"Oh, looks like you're all done, sir." Izuku said, noticing that the soldiers shoes were now fully shined.

"Good talking with you, kid." The soldier said as he got up out of the chair. Before leaving, though, he turned back and gave Izuku some advice. "If you want to enlist, you shouldn't do it because you think it's the next best thing to becoming a Hero; you should only enlist if you can truly see yourself as a soldier, on the frontlines of war, defending all the people back home."

Izuku nodded. "Hm!"

The soldier walked away, leaving Izuku to the next soldier who came to him for a shoeshine.

**(((Thursday)))**

It was the fourth day of the Irohama students stay on the military base. Today, group 4 stayed in a classroom-like room.

Over the course of the day, they learned about the assembly, disassembly, and proper maintenance of various firearms used by the military.

Hey, they can't all be interesting.

**(((Friday)))**

It was now Friday, the final day of the field trip and the day of the activity that Izuku had been dreading the most; the 20 kilometer hike through the mountains while carrying a heavy pack.

Izuku was feeling very nervous. He wasn't even sure he could handle carrying a heavy pack 1 kilometer, let alone 20.

Izuku was trembleling a bit, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind.

Izuku turned to see that the hand belonged to Katsuki.

"Don't worry, Cadet Midoriya. Remember, ours is the last group to do this exercise, and every member of the other four groups all made it." Katsuki reassured.

"The other groups are made up entirely of students who have been enrolled at Irohama since elementary school." Izuku countered.

"We're Irohama middle school students, Cadet Midoriya, just like the rest of our class. I think we can do it." Katsuki replied.

Izuku was surprised that his friend could be so ready to take on this exercise. "Cadet Bakugo, how can you be so confident?" Izuku asked quietly.

"It's not about confidence, Cadet Midoriya. The fact is I've decided that I'm gonna pass this exercise. That means I will make it all the way." Katsuki explained.

Izuku was utterly speechless.

"Cadet Midoriya, the only one who decides whether I can or can't do something is me. I made my decision and I decided that I can. You should make your decision too." Katsuki said before moving on his way.

Izuku was still for a moment, but soon slapped himself in the face with both hands. Izuku, determination in his eyes, made his decision.

About an hour later, the student of group 4 stood in front of the base's front gate and were given their packs.

As Izuku put his pack on he noticed just how heavy it was. About 30 pounds. Roughly half the weight of a standard military pack.

'I guess I should have expected that; we are still middle school students after all.' Izuku thought.

The twelve students began they're trek toward the nearby mountains, Private Hanonijiro leading them.

'It takes the average adult roughly 4 - 4.5 hours to walk 20 kilometers at a moderate pace without stopping. We're just kids and these heavy packs will be weighing us down, we probably won't be stopping for a break, though. All together, I estimate that it will probably take us around 7 - 7.5 hours to complete this exercise.' Izuku thought. 'It's 9 a.m. now, which means that we'll probably be back some time between 4 and 5 p.m., if my math is right.'

**(((1 Kilometer Point)))**

It had been about half an hour since the students started on their trek.

'So far, so good.' Izuku thought.

Though Izuku was putting on a tough face, he was breathing a little heavier than usual. Katsuki seemed to be breathing a little strongly too.

Izuku noticed the rest of the students didn't seem to be having any problems, though.

'Still about 19 kilometers to go.' Izuku thought soberly. 'But I can make it… No, I WILL make it.'

**(((3 Kilometer Point)))**

It had been close to two hours since the students began their trek.

'This isn't getting any easier.' Izuku thought. 'Our school uniforms aren't made for this kind of thing. On top of that, the sun is getting high into the sky, making it warmer. Our school uniforms have long sleeves, and they're dark colored. Dark colored clothing absorbs sunlight, increasing our body temperature.'

Izuku was really starting to feel his muscles ache on top of overheating.

Izuku quickly shook his head. 'No, no, no! I made my choice; just like Kaachan said. I can do this and I will.'

**(((5 Kilometer Point)))**

It was roughly four and a half hours after the students began their trek.

The students had been gradually slowing down, which was not surprising, considering all that was working against them.

They were wearing clothing that was not appropriate for such an activity.

They're clothing was dark colored and long sleeved as the sun was high and heating things up, in the month of June no less.

Not to mention the heavy packs that the students were carrying on their backs.

Even the best student among them, the class representative, Mikadai Orotaka, was beginning to look like the exercise was getting to him.

The only thing that was in their favor was their combat boots, and that wasn't much of a benefit either.

**(((8 Kilometer Point)))**

It was shuts over six hours since the students began their trek.

'I can't believe they didn't let us bring our P.E. uniforms. At this rate, we might not even make it back by midnight.' Izuku thought.

**(((10 Kilometer Point)))**

It was seven and a half hours since the students began their trek.

They had reached the halfway point. And since they started, not once had they been given a break.

'I thought we'd have been at least most of the way done by now; instead, we're only halfway there.' Izuku thought. 'I wish I had been paying attention to how long it had taken the other groups to get back to the base.'

"Hey, everyone!" Private Hanonijiro shouted. "This is taking longer than I thought it would. Let's pick up the pace a bit."

Private Hanonijiro started running, and the students, despite their exhaustion, replied "Yes sir." and began running after their overseer.

Meanwhile, every one of the students was thinking 'Easy for you to say; you're wearing appropriate gear.'

**(((12 Kilometer Point)))**

It had been eight and a half hours since the students began their trek.

'We haven't turned around.' Izuku noted. 'I knew that we would either turn around or go in a great big circle. I guess it's the latter.'

Trivial thinking was the only thing keeping Izuku for acknowledging just how exhausted he truly was. If not for that, he probably would have collapsed already.

**(((15 Kilometer Point)))**

It had been nearly ten hours since the students began.

'I can do this. I can do this. I'm already three quarters of the way there.' Izuku thought.

**(((18 Kilometer Point)))**

It had been nearly twelve hours since the students began, and they still had not had any breaks.

The students were hungry, thirsty, exhausted, and they all had to use the bathroom.

They all looked like they were about ready to die.

**(((20 Kilometer Point)))**

Finally, thirteen and a half hours after they started, they made it back to the base. The time was now 10:30 p.m., a good hour later than the students' usual bedtime.

Once Private Hanonijiro announced that the exercise had been completed, Izuku let go.

The green haired boy fell to his knees before collapsing on the ground completely, falling unconscious. To make matters worse, upon losing consciousness, Izuku lost control of his bladder, causing the crotch of his pants to turn darker.

Katsuki wasn't in much better shape. He managed to stay conscious and in control of his bodily functions, however, that didn't stop him from collapsing, leaving him limp on the ground.

The rest of the students, even Mikadai, while faring better than Izuku and Katsuki, were definitely showing signs of severe exhaustion. Some fell on their butts; others fell to their hands and knees.

**(((Saturday)))**

It was finally time to board the bus and return to Irohama, the week long field trip now over.

Before boarding the bus, though, the students stood in line, just as they had when they first arrived. The students listed as General Kazekuma gave them a farewell speech.

"I hope everyone had an enjoyable and informative stay. Some of you Irohama students will likely return to this base again someday. Only next time, you won't be students on a field trip, but rather, you'll be soldiers, ready to dedicate your strength, your lives, and your hearts to the service of your country. I would be honored to have any of you fine young men under my command. And who knows; someday, someone among you may even go on to become a General and take my place as base commander." General Kazekuma spoke.

The students then boarded the bus and returned to military school.

**The part where Izuku wets his pants; I know, I already did that bit with Katsuki, but I thought I might be able to get away with using it again.**

**I understand if you criticize me for it, but the fact is it's a funny thing and I feel like I shouldn't have to apologize for reusing it.**

**Regarding the time it took for the Mountain hike, I just made those numbers up. If you have a more accurate estimate, then please tell me.**

**Leave a review.**


	7. Junior Military Campout

**Chapter 7: Junior Military Campout**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Honestly, this is not my best chapter. Oh well, I guess they can't all be winners. Plus, this moves the story along and gets us where we need to be.**

**(((Saturday, Early July)))**

It was nearly the end of Izuku and Katsuki's first semester of military school, with only three weeks left until summer break. The best part, Izuku and Katsuki had finally finished all seven essays.

"Are you excited for the summer, Cadet Bakugo?" Izuku asked.

"I kinda feel like it's gonna feel weird being back home." Katsuki admitted.

"What do you mean?" Izuku question.

"Well, for one thing, here at Irohama, we've gotten used to sharing a bedroom with dozens of other students. I'm sure it's gonna feel weird having our own rooms again." Katsuki explained.

"Yeah, you make a good point there." Izuku admitted with a scratch on his cheek. "I'd imagine there'd be similar funny feelings with the bathroom situation."

"Cadet Midoriya! Cadet Bakugo!" A voice called out to them.

The two boys turned around and saw Mikadai running towards them.

"Hey, Cadet Orotaka." Izuku greeted.

"Is something wrong?" Katsuki asked.

"Since it's your first year at Irohama, there is a school activity I need to tell you about; the junior military campout." Mikadai informed.

"Junior military campout?" Katsuki asked.

"On the last week of the first semester, we have our first semester final exams; the two weeks prior to that, we go for a two week long campout in the woods behind the Irohama campus." Mikadai explained.

"That actually sounds kinda nice." Izuku noted.

"Nice?" Mikadai asked. "It's pretty much everyone's least favorite part of the year."

"Why would everyone hate camping?" Katsuki asked.

"Let me give you a full explanation of the experience. First of all, we aren't allowed to bring tents or blankets, we have to sleep in the open air. That's why the do it this time of year; the nights are warm and the rainy season just ended." Mikadai explained.

"Okay, I can see why people would be upset about that." Izuku stated.

"There's more; we're provided with cookware, but no food or water. We have to collect our own water from any of the nearby rivers or streams and go through the trouble of boiling it ourselves. As for food, the forest is filled with rabbits, ducks, even wild chickens, and, as I mentioned, there are rivers and streams that are abundant with fish." Mikadai explained.

"What about predators?" Katsuki asked.

"If there were dangerous animals, then we wouldn't go into the woods at all, let alone camp there." Mikadai replied.

"The lack of carnivores aside, this camping trip does sound pretty awful." Izuku conceded.

"You haven't even heard the worst part." Mikadai stated, going into an ominous tone; the same one he used when he explained Saturday detention to Izuku and Katsuki when they first arrived at Irohama. "The bathroom situation; there are none. That means, for two weeks, we can't bathe. As for doing your business, you're just gonna have to pick a tree."

'I can really see why everyone hates this campout.' Izuku and Katsuki thought at the same time.

"Hold on, is it okay to just remove us from our classes for two weeks? Especially so close to our final exam?" Izuku asked.

"Our teachers will come by daily to continue our scheduled classes, and our Sergeant oversees us during the campout full time, so we'll still be able to do physical education." Mikadai answered.

"Hey, Cadet Orotaka, we don't have to wear our school uniforms do we?" Katsuki asked, knowing that spending two weeks in the woods wearing their school uniforms would be an absolute nightmare.

"We'll be wearing our P.E. uniforms." Mikadai answered. "Though, we can only bring the uniform we're wearing when we go; no spare uniforms."

"Seriously?" Izuku asked.

"Cadet Orotaka, you said this campout takes place during the two weeks right before the last week of the first semester, right? Doesn't that mean we leave the day after tomorrow?" Katsuki asked, dreading the answer.

"No, of course not." Mikadai clarified.

Izuku and Katsuki released breaths that they didn't know they were holding.

"Weekends count, so we're leaving tomorrow." Mikadai stated.

Izuku sulked at that. Katsuki just groaned.

**(((Day 1, Sunday)))**

The students had just woken up, had breakfast, and had finished changing into their P.E. uniforms. A white muscle shirt, a pair of baggy cargo pants colored the same dark blue as the Irohama Gakuran uniform, and the standard Irohama black combat boots.

After morning inspection Sergeant Fuko made an announcement.

"Today, you boys enter the woods. In two weeks, you return here to take the first semester final exams. During your time in the woods, you will follow standard survival protocol. Failure to do so will result in Saturday detention."

"Yes sir." All the students responded with a salute.

"Remember boys, no using your Quirks. Yes, the forest is private property and Quirk usage would normally be allowed in such a case, it is not in the spirit of good old fashioned wilderness survival. You may only use your powers if you have the permission of a faculty member, or in the event of a genuine emergency, like if someone is seriously injured." Sergeant Fuko explained.

"Understood sir." The students responded in unison, still saluting.

"Good, now let's move out. All supplies are already at the campground." Sergeant Fuko ordered.

Sergeant Fuko walked out of the barracks as all sixty students followed behind him.

They walked out of Irohama's front entrance, passing a few of the other classes who were headed for their own campgrounds along the way. The students continued their march around the school grounds to the woods behind the school.

Each school grade had their own campground, with all twelve campgrounds forming a giant circle. The higher the grade, the farther into the woods the campsite was located. For example, the elementary first year campground was only a few tens of meters in, while the high school third year ground was on the opposite side of the woods.

Izuku and Katsuki were with the middle school first years, meaning that they were only going halfway through the woods to get to their campsite.

The trip there wasn't as treacherous as they were expecting. Not surprising though; considering that the students of Irohama visit this campsite every year, it only makes sense that there would be an unofficial trail established.

By the time they reached the campground, it was already 9 a.m.. Izuku and Katsuki were awestruck at the natural beauty. It was an open area surrounded by trees and large rocks on almost all sides. The edges of the clearing were lined with light blue flowers. The only man-made structure was a small shack on the opposite end of the clearing of the entrance where the students just came from.

"Listen up, Cadets." Sergeant Fuko ordered.

The students all stood at attention.

"Before we can even thinking about nature walks and bird watching, there are a few things that need to be taken care of first." Sergeant Fuko stated.

"You, Cadet Amenaru, what is the first thing we need to do?" Fuko asked while pointing at Yugi Amenaru of class A. His Quirk is called 'Bitter cold': He can create and launch a spinning buzzsaw made of snowflakes.

"Sir, our first priority is to survey the area in order to locate sources of food and water, as well as possible dangers if there are any, sir." Yugi answered.

"Correct." The Sergeant stated.

"You, Cadet Gaido, what do we do after surveying the area?" The Sergeant asked while pointing toward Hotoro Gaido of class C. His Quirk is called 'Hotfoot': He can generate power blasts of fire from the bottoms of his feet.

"Sir, yes sir, our second step is to set up our fire pits. First we build a ring of rocks so the fire doesn't spread, then we gather up firewood; only the wood found on the ground, not on the trees." Hotoro answered.

"Correct." The Sergeant replied. "Although, I had been planning to ask someone else the fire pit building process."

"My sincere apologies, sir." Hotoro offered.

After going over the necessary requirements, the students began making the preparations that Sergeant Fuko had instructed them to make.

The rest of the day, the students, when they weren't collecting food and water, were exploring the surrounding forest.

That night, the students laid on the ground under the stars, while Sergeant Fuko went to bed inside the small shack.

'Two weeks out in the woods.' Izuku thought. 'Maybe it won't be as bad as Cadet Orotaka said.'

**(((Day 2, Monday)))**

The next morning, Izuku and Katsuki woke up early, having gotten into a habit of doing so, courtesy of the incredibly annoying 'alarm clock' in their barracks. (Emphasis on 'Alarm')

"Argh, my back." Katsuki complained.

"Huh, where am I?" Izuku asked before remembering the events of yesterday.

Izuku tried to get up, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.

'That must be what happens when you sleep on the ground without the proper gear.' Izuku thought.

Izuku looked around to see that almost all of the other students were dealing with back pain as well. The only exceptions were those whose Quirks protected them from said pain, and those who had chosen their sleeping location and position more carefully.

'I definitely don't think I'm gonna enjoy the next two weeks out here.' Izuku thought.

**(((Day 3, Tuesday)))**

Izuku and Katsuki were in the middle of exploring the surrounding woods.

"Uh, Cadet Bakugo, I really gotta go!" Izuku uttered.

"Yeah, so do I." Katsuki stated.

"Let's go find some good trees." Izuku suggested.

"There's a good tree over there we can use." Katsuki said as he pointed towards a nearby tree.

"Wait, we?" Izuku asked shocked.

"What's the big deal? It's nothing we haven't seen before." Katsuki stated.

"We were 3." Izuku countered. "And I know what you're gonna say; the Irohama barracks bathroom doesn't count. We never showered at the same time and those toilets have dividers."

Katsuki only laughed and said "Come on, Cadet Midoriya, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Izuku confirmed.

"Then let's undergo the ultimate form of brotherly bonding together." Katsuki said before walking over to the tree.

Izuku follow him over to the tree and they both unzipped their pants and proceeded to relieve themselves. Izuku blushing with embarrassment all the while.

**(((Day 4, Wednesday)))**

"Uh, what's that awful smell?" Izuku asked while squeezing his nose shut.

"The 'awful smell' you speak of is all of us." Mikadai answered. "That what happens when people aren't allowed to practice hygiene."

"It's only been half a week. We're all dirty, we haven't gotten to change our clothes, and haven't even gotten to brush our teeth." Izuku complained.

"And since we're all twelve and thirteen years old, we've only just hit puberty. We're not used to all the smells our bodies are going to be producing from now on." Mikadai added.

"Great, just great." Izuku said sarcastically.

**(((Day 5, Thursday)))**

It was mid-morning and Mr. Orotaka was teaching his science class. He was writing on a whiteboard that was kept in the shack and all the students were sitting cross legged on the ground.

"...And if the male snake wakes up from hibernation late, then it won't have enough time to find a mate because its body temperature is too low. Snakes are cold blooded, meaning that cold temperatures slow it down." Mr. Orotaka explained.

"There is, however, a way for the male snake to warm up quickly, giving it the opportunity to find a mate. Does anyone know what that method is?" Mr. Orotaka asked.

Some students put their hands up.

"How about… you, Cadet Bakugo." Mr. Orotaka said while pointing toward Katsuki.

"Yes sir, the snake tricks other males into believing its a female. While the other males try to mate with it, they end up sharing their own body heat, raising its body temperature." Katsuki answered.

"Exactly right." Mr. Orotaka stated. "Now, can any of you explain how the snake passes itself off as female?"

**(((Day 6, Friday)))**

It was mid-afternoon and martial arts class had just concluded. Sergeant Fuko had instructed all the students to start doing push-ups.

Having been on the Irohama middle school first year exercise regimen for nearly four months now, Izuku was seeing real definition in his muscles. If you saw him now, there's no possible way you would believe how scrawny he used to be.

**(((Day 7, Saturday)))**

There were no classes today, but that didn't mean the students didn't have work to do.

Izuku's task was to catch some fish. He, and nine other students, had gone in multiple directions to the various lakes and rivers in the area.

Izuku in particular was fishing in a stream that was relatively close to the camp ground.

He was using a makeshift spear that he made from a fallen tree branch, a sharp rock, and some tree sap to hold the two pieces together. So far, though, Izuku was not having much luck.

The low point of his day was when he came face to face with a fish that was a rare example of an animal with a Quirk. The fish's Quirk was called 'Tigershark'. It had the power to transform into a fish-tiger hybrid. Not only did it gain predatory attributes, it also gained the ability to walk on land and breathe air.

Izuku probably would have been killed if wasn't for the fact that the creature was still a fish, and thus only had a two second attention span.

"Argh! I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?" Izuku shouted.

The green haired boy pondered out loud. "I followed all of Cadet Orotaka's suggestions. I kept an eye on the insects so I would see them fly down towards the water and know when the fish would come out to eat them. I plunged my spear into the water in the same direction as the current so the fish wouldn't detect it. Why can't I catch any fish."

Izuku punched a nearby tree in frustration. "I. Will. NOT be bested by a bunch of fish."

Izuku kept trying, and by the end of the day, he had caught three fish. The other nine Cadets who had been fishing had each caught around twelve fish.

Izuku was absolutely frustrated to no end.

**(((Day 8, Sunday)))**

Katsuki had decided to spend the day exploring the forest.

"Ya know, it funny! Before meeting All Might, I never would've even thought about stopping to smell the roses." Katsuki said as he knelt down and took a whiff of some nearby flowers.

After walking a little ways farther, Katsuki found grassy hill, completely devoid of trees. He climbed about halfway up and layed down. He was just watching the clouds go by.

"Heh, look at yourself, Cadet Bakugo." Katsuki chuckled to himself. "Smelling flowers, cloud watching, and being best friends with Cadet Midoriya. My past self would hate me right now."

"But then again, he's not around anymore, is he?" Katsuki asked. "Hm, well good riddance to him."

Katsuki stayed there until it got dark.

**(((Day 9, Monday)))**

It was early in the morning and Mr. Tarukujo had arrived to teach his math class.

"Can anyone give me the answer to this equation?" Mr. Tarukujo asked, referring to the math problem he just wrote on the whiteboard.

A number of students raised their hand.

"Mmmmmm… Cadet Midoriya." Mr. Tarukujo chose.

"Sir, the answer 32.674 with a remainder of 4." Izuku answered.

"Correct." Mr. Tarukujo confirmed.

**(((Day 10, Tuesday)))**

"Students, tell me which of these sentences is wrong." Mrs. Kyuhana requested while teaching her English class.

She had written four sentences on the whiteboard.

1\. _The large boat docked into the harbor._

2_. We went to the carnival rode the roller coaster, and got some cotton candy._

3_. It's a long way back, but we have the time._

4\. _You must be very careful when changing a lightbulb._

'The second sentence is missing a comma; between the words carnival and rode.' Izuku thought.

**(((Day 11, Wednesday)))**

Mr. Fusaki was giving the class a history lecture… then started talking about the importance of Japanese patriotism.

Most of the class zoned out for the patriotism speech. They had heard it before… many, many, MANY times.

**(((Day 12, Thursday)))**

Mrs. Hanzokari was just finishing teaching the class the importance of doing the dishes after using them.

"... And that, boys, is the full list of diseases you can get if you don't wash the dishes." Mrs. Hanzokari finished.

"And remember students…" Mrs. Hanzokari started.

"There's a recipe for a reason." All the students finished in unison.

**(((Day 13, Friday)))**

Mr. Suikara arrived to give the students their Japanese class. And scold them for doing something wrong.

Mostly scold them.

He started with how the students backs weren't straight while they sat cross legged on the ground; then he scolded them for just sitting in various places, rather than arranging themselves properly: separated by class, sitting in twelve lines of five, and in alphabetical order by their last name.

**(((Day 14, Saturday)))**

The students had just woken up, eaten the last of their collected food, and had cleaned up their campsite, making sure to smother the fire pit with dirt. They didn't want to start a forest fire after all.

The middle school first years began their march back to military school. By the time they got there, they saw some of the other grades returning too.

They all looked just as worn out and dirty as the middle school first years.

That day, every student of Irohama, regardless of their grade, had the exact same thought. 'I can't wait to brush my teeth, take a shower, and sleep in my own bunk.'

The following week, the students took their first semester final exams.

With that, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo had completed their first semester of military school.

It was now time to head home for summer break.

**Admittedly, I fudge the dates on Japan's rainy season a bit. The rainy season in Japan can end between the 13th and the 27th of July, depending on the region.**

**You gotta remember though, MHA takes place about 200 years in the future, right? I think I can get away with saying that the rainy season end date is different due to climate change.**

**I was originally planning on making this chapter longer, but let's be honest; you guys wouldn't have been interested in specific details of each day.**

**I've received a few complaints about how I plan to make military middle school last so many chapters. Those people did acknowledge that this is my story, and I thank them for respecting that.**

**The reason I plan to do so many chapters before we get to the canon is because the whole point of a military middle school fic is to see them in military middle school. **


	8. Summer Break pt 1 - Izuku

**Chapter 8: Summer Break pt 1 - Izuku**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(((First Day of Summer Break, Midoriya Apartment)))**

Izuku, still in his school uniform, walked through the door of the apartment that he and his mother called home.

"Mom, I'm home!" Izuku called out.

"Izuku, welcome home." Inko replied as she came over and hugged the son she hadn't seen all semester.

Inko almost didn't recognize Izuku when she saw him. Gone was the wimpy geek who could barely talk without stuttering. In his place stood a respectable young man who seemed ready to take on the world.

"You know, Mom, when you first told me I was going to military school, I was scared out of my mind. But now, I can't thank you enough for sending me to Irohama." Izuku thanked.

Izuku untied his boots and headed to his room.

When Izuku entered, he saw all the All Might memorabilia that he had been collecting since he was little… young little, not scrawny little.

"Argh, I'm an idiot." Izuku said to himself. "My Idol showed up at my school and I was too timid to approach him.

Izuku walked over to his bed and laid down. "Why couldn't All Might have showed up a month later. I totally would've approached him by then. But no, he had to come while I was still lacking in confidence."

Izuku walked over to the closet so that he could change out of his school uniform.

"Huh, oh well; All Might visits Irohama every once in awhile, right? I'm sure I'll get the chance to meet him." Izuku stated as he took his uniform off.

**(((Week 1)))**

"Woah, Best Jeanist beat that snake Villain. Midnight debuted a brand new super move on that group of robbers."

The first thing Izuku had done since being home was catch up on all the Hero news that he had missed. The television at Irohama pretty much only covered news dealing with the economy and the government.

**(((Week 2)))**

Izuku was doing push-ups. Just because he wasn't at Irohama didn't mean he was going to let his muscles atrophy.

In fact, Izuku had recently bought a set of weights, a pull-up bar, and a workout mat.

"97… 98… 99… 100." Izuku counted. 'Only fifty more to go.'

**(((Week 3)))**

"Thank you for having me over for lunch, Mrs. Midoriya." Katsuki thanked as he walked in the door.

"And thank Irohama for making you less terrible." Inko muttered quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Katsuki asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Inko replied.

"Cadet Bakugo, good to see you." Izuku said while offering Katsuki a handshake.

Katsuki returned the handshake and said "It's good to see you too. We haven't really seen much of each other since the break began, have we?"

Internally, Inko was balling her eyes out. 'I'm so happy that my baby and his best friend are getting along again.'

**(((Week 4)))**

Izuku was walking down the street when he ran into some familiar face. Three of his old classmates who used to aid Katsuki in bullying him.

Shikoshi Tsubasa. His Quirk, 'Dragon Wings'. He can grow a pair of dragon-like wings from his back.

Onisato Jukusashi. His Quirk, 'Fingers'. He can make his fingers grow much longer.

Gyuko Fuintama. His Quirk, 'Fangs'. He can make his teeth large and pointy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the useless little Deku." Onisato declared. Apparently, he had taken command of the wannabe gang after Katsuki was sent to Irohama.

At this point, the old Izuku would have cowered and possibly cried, but Izuku was a different person from who he was a few months ago.

"If you're here to apologize for all that you've put me through over the years, then I'm willing to forgive you. If you're only here to insult me, then I ask that you please let me be on my way." Izuku stated. He would not be pushed around any more.

"Oh, what's this? Seems the Quirkless wonder actually grew a spine at that big fancy military school." Gyuko noted.

"Maybe the three of you should look into enrolling in military school too. You could certainly use it." Izuku stated.

The three boys grew angry hearing that.

"After all, it did wonders for Cadet Bakugo." Izuku said, guessing why they had sought him out.

"That actually what we wanted to talk to you about, Deku." Shikoshi noted. "Since returning from military school, Kaachan is totally different. He said he doesn't wanna hang out with us anymore, he called us bad influences, and, weirdest of all, he now considers you his best friend."

"So you decided to seek me out so that you could beat me up and take your anger out on me, even though it won't help your problem in the slightest." Izuku deduced.

"What did you just say to us you Quirkless little shit?" Gyuko questioned angrilly.

"You wanna fight, come and get me. Just let the record show that it was you three who made the first strike." Izuku stated as he took a fighting stance.

The three bullies charged at him with their Quirks activite.

The fight was over after about two minutes.

The three bullies were lying beaten on the ground while Izuku was dusting himself off.

Before continuing on his way, Izuku told the three bullies "A powerful Quirk is only brute strength. Compared to real skill, it's nothing."

**(((Week 5)))**

Izuku had just finished his appointment with the local barber.

Instead of the messy hair he had before, his hair was now styled in a crew cut, the shaggy hair on top of his head almost looking like a Mohawk.

"Alright, now that's more like it." Izuku said with a confident smile.

**(((Week 6)))**

Izuku had just finished the final week of summer break. Now wearing his school uniform once again, he was about to board the bus back to Irohama.

"You're sure you have everything?" Inko asked.

"Yes mom, just like I was the last nine times you asked me." Izuku answered.

"You should really hurry up, Cadet Midoriya." Katsuki called from the bus.

"I'll be right there." Izuku called back.

Izuku turned back to his mother, stood at attention, and gave her a salute. "Mother, I will see you again come Christmas time. Cadet Izuku Midoriya, middle school first year of Irohama military academy for boys, shipping out for the second semester."

"Izuku…!" Inko began tearing up while Izuku turned away and ran to get on the bus.

**Yeah, I know, this chapter is kinda short. But it's kinda been a long week.**

**I want you guys to know that I normally wouldn't write a chapter this short. I normally have a very strict code regarding the length of a fanfiction chapter.**

**Anything less than 1,000 words is too short.**

**Anything more than 12,000 words is too long.**

**Between 4,000 words and 6,500 words is the ideal length.**

**If you are wondering about Katsuki's three old friends, I made up their names and the names of their Quirks. **

**You probably recognized the finger and wing Quirks. The guy with the fang Quirk was probably new to you though.**

**Episode 2, the guy with black shaggy hair who was walking with Katsuki and fingers through the ally. As for his Quirk, I checked the Quirks displayed by the middle school students in episode 1. The guy who looked the most like Katsuki's friend was the one with the teeth Quirk.**

**Leave a review.**

**And could you review the other chapters while you're at it.**


	9. Summer Break pt 2 - Katsuki

**Chapter 9: Summer Break pt 2 - Katsuki **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(((First Day of Summer Break, Bakugo Home)))**

Katsuki, still in his school uniform, opened the door to his family's house and called out "I'm home."

"Oh, welcome back, son." Masaru called back as he got up from the couch to greet his son.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, brat. Did military school do something about that damn attitude of yours? If not, I'm gonna go over there and give 'em hell." Mitsuki asked loudly as she approached her son.

"Mom, could you please not use any swear words? I'd really appreciate it." Katsuki asked, not wanting to be reminded of anything even remotely related to Irohama Saturday detention.

"Seriously? Was one damn semester all it took to turn you into a shitty wimp?" Mitsuki shouted in surprise.

"Please, Mom, I really don't want to hear any swear words. Swear words landed me in Saturday detention and I don't want any reminders." Katsuki pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Mitsuki shrugged, not realizing exactly what Katsuki had gone through.

"Mom, Dad, since you're both here, there's something I need to say to both of you." Katsuki said.

Katsuki did the very last thing his parents ever expected him to do. He bowed forward and said "I want to apologize for being such a poor mannered son. I hope you can forgive me."

Masaru and Mitsuki were awestruck at seeing Katsuki actually apologize, and with a bow too.

"I want you to know that from now on, I'm going to make an effort to be better." Katsuki said as he stopped bowing.

Katsuki sat down on the step in front of the door. He untied the laces on his combat boots and left them behind, switching to his house slippers (which were almost too small for him now).

"Mom, Dad, if you don't mind, I had a long trip back from school. I'd like to rest in my room for a while." Katsuki requested.

The explosion user left without waiting for a reply and went up the stairs to his room.

"He called us Mom and Dad instead of Old Hag and Loser, he doesn't like swears anymore, and he apologized, with a bow no less." Mitsuki listed. "To top it all off, he now knows how to use an inside voice."

"Sending him to military school was a good decision." Masaru noted.

**(((Minutes Later, Katsuki's Bedroom)))**

Katsuki had just entered his room and closed the door.

"Okay, this is weird." Katsuki said to himself. He wasn't used to having his own room anymore.

Katsuki took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He still wore his school uniform, he hadn't even removed his student cap.

'What happened to me?' Katsuki thought as he looked at his reflection. 'I've only been going to Irohama for one semester. And I've still got two years and two semesters to go until high school. I already barely recognize myself. The person in this mirror now is totally different from the person who was in it a few months ago.

The words of Principal Koyu began to echo in his head. _'You'll be a polite young gentleman who's always eager to help others, and who doesn't question his authority figures. You may not believe me, you may deny my claim, but I've seen it more than enough times to know that I'm right.'_

"Was he right? Am I really becoming the way he predicted I'd be?" Katsuki asked himself.

Katsuki smiled, a genuine smile rather than a malicious smile, and said "Well, ya know what; I'm glad he was right. I'm a military school student, and one day, I'll be a better Hero because of it."

**(((Week 1)))**

Katsuki was looking at himself in the mirror, giving himself a pep talk.

"Okay Katsuki, you're back home and you're a different person than you were before."

"Remember Katsuki, you're a nice, friendly, and compassionate good guy. You don't care about being strong; you only want to help others."

Katsuki walked downstairs, walked to the front door, put on his shoes, and walked out, ready to introduce the new him to the world.

**(((Week 2)))**

Katsuki was walking down the street and began walking past the park where he, Izuku, and all their former classmates used to play.

It was then that Katsuki saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

Different people, same scenario. The little boys ganging up on another little boy who was trembling. The boys all looked to be about five years old.

The boy leading the group of bullies had slick-back lavender hair and wore a light blue hoody.

The second of the bullies looked like a hybrid of human and wasp. He had wild goldenrod hair and wore a dark green golf shirt.

The third bully had shoulder length dark orange hair and wore a backwards crimson baseball cap and matching t-shirt.

The trembling boy had white hair that shot upward and wore a dark purple sweater-vest over a pale blue button-up shirt.

"As if a Quirkless nobody like you could ever be a Hero." The leader of the bullies accused. "The only one in our class to become a Pro Hero will be me, the great Fujishi Ishikono."

The now named Fujishi activated his Quirk, 'Hammerhead', causing him to transform into a human-hammerhead shark hybrid.

"Come on Fuji, Tanzo and I can become Heroes too." The second bully reputed.

"Shut up, Oritani." Fujishi demanded. "Now help me teach this Quirkless loser a lesson."

The other two bullies readied themselves.

The wasp-like bully, Oritani Awazaku, his Quirk, 'Wasp', flew off the ground with his insect wings and lifted his legs so as to brandish the stinger coming from his tailbone.

The other bully, Tanzo Shoshogi, activated his Quirk, 'Vapor', allowing him to manipulate the surrounding water vapor. He collected the water vapor into small drops; he couldn't make them too big, though, otherwise he would lose control of the water.

Katsuki, seeing where this was going, rushed over and got in between the bullies and their would be victim.

"That's enough." Katsuki stated.

Katsuki turned towards the Quirkless youth, bent down on one knee, and asked the white haired boy "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded.

"Good!" Katsuki stated.

Katsuki looked back toward the three bullies and said "You three, what do you think you were doing?"

The three little boys took a few steps back. No matter how proud they were of their Quirks, they definitely did not want to test their luck in a fight with someone who was about three times their age.

"I heard you say that you wanted to be Heroes, right? Well, attacking a defenseless person who did nothing wrong doesn't seem very heroic, wouldn't you agree?"

"But…" Fujishi began, but Katsuki wasn't having it.

"Do you think All Might would approve of what you were doing?" Katsuki asked.

That got the three boys to shut up real quick.

"If he knew he was fighting to protect people like you three, he would probably regret being a Hero." Katsuki stated.

'Harsh, I know; but I intend to make sure that these three don't become like I was.' Katsuki thought.

"If you three want to become Pro Heroes one day, you have to be worthy of being a Hero. Let me give you some words of wisdom that a very wise man once gave to me. Being a Hero isn't about proving your strength, there are plenty of other, less dangerous ways to do that. Being a Hero is about helping and protecting others." Katsuki explained as the three boys shut down their Quirks.

"If you want to be Heroes, you have to be compassionate. You can start by apologizing to this kid." Katsuki stated and pointed over his shoulder to the Quirkless boy.

Fujishi begrudgingly walked over to the Quirkless boy and said "We're sorry, Ginyu." while giving a small bow.

Oritani and Tanzo following suit.

Katsuki, satisfied that the crisis was averted and that he had prevented three youths from becoming like he once was, continued on his way.

Before he got very far, though, he felt something tug on his pants. Katsuki looked down and saw that the one tugging on his pants leg was the white haired Quirkless boy, Ginyu.

The boy looked up at Katsuki and quietly said "Thank you!" before heading back to the park.

Katsuki could only smile, happy that he could be someone's Hero.

**(((Week 3)))**

Katsuki returned to his house. "Mom, Dad, I'm back from lunch with the Midoriya's."

"Well finally, what the hell took so long?" Mitsuki questioned.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting; I offered to stay and help with the dishes. I didn't mean to worry you." Katsuki apologized.

"Well if you wanna help with dishes so bad, then get your ass in here and help me." Mitsuki shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there, Mom." Katsuki replied as he took off his shoes and left them at the door.

Katsuki entered the kitchen and walked over to the sink where his mother looked ready to blow a gasket.

"What the hell took you so long ya shitty brat?" Mitsuki growled while smacking Katsuki upside the head.

"Ow! Mom, could you please stop smacking me?" Katsuki requested.

"Shut up, now you rinse the dishes, I'll put them in the dishwasher." Mitsuki ordered.

'I can't help but notice that she gave herself the easy job.' Katsuki thought.

Nonetheless, Katsuki got to work rinsing the dishes as his anger-prone mother requested.

**(((One Hour Later)))**

After helping his mom with the dishes, Katsuki walked past the laundry room to see that his father was about to do the laundry.

"Hey Dad, if you want, I can help you with the laundry if you want." Katsuki offered.

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't want to bother you, son." Masaru replied.

Katsuki smiled and said "It's no bother at all, Dad. I'm trying to be a more helpful person."

"Well, I guess if you don't mind too much." Masaru conceded.

Katsuki nodded and got to work helping his father. Katsuki separated the lights, darks, reds, and delicates. Masaru gathered up the lights and put them in the washing machine.

**(((30 Minutes Later)))**

After helping his dad with laundry, Katsuki headed back to his room.

"Huh, before Irohama, I never thought I'd be helping out with the chores." Katsuki said to himself after closing his bedroom door behind him.

**(((Week 4)))**

Katsuki had just left the mall after getting the new All Might poster he wanted. That's when he ran into three of his old friends/lackeys.

Shikoshi Tsubasa. His Quirk, 'Dragon Wings'. He can grow a pair of dragon-like wings from his back.

Onisato Jukusashi. His Quirk, 'Fingers'. He can make his fingers grow much longer.

Gyuko Fuintama. His Quirk, 'Fangs'. He can make his teeth large and pointy.

"Hey, it's been a while, Kaachan." Onisato greeted.

"Oh, hey guys. I wasn't expecting to run into you." Katsuki replied back.

"Now that just hurts, Kaachan. It's one thing if you're trapped at military school, but it's summer break now. Yet not once have you called us to hang out." Shikoshi argued.

"Yeah, about that." Katsuki said while rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think I should hang out with you guys anymore."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Gyuko asked.

"Going to Irohama has really put things into perspective for me. I've realized that the person I used to be isn't exactly what one would consider 'a good guy'." Katsuki explained.

"That doesn't explain why you don't wanna hangout with us anymore." Onisato pointed out.

"I've started trying to turn my life around. Honestly, I think that you guys might be bad influences." Katsuki admitted.

"Kaachan, you can't be serious." Shikoshi shouted with shock.

"I should go." Katsuki stated as he turned to leave.

After taking a few steps, though, he paused and turned back. "While I have the three of you here, there's something I want you to do. I want you three to apologize to Cadet Midoriya for all the trouble you've caused him over the years."

"Whaaa! You want us to apologize to that worthless loser Deku?" Onisato questioned.

"Don't insult him like that. He's not worthless and he's not a loser." Katsuki defended. "Izuku Midoriya is my best friend. The three of you WILL apologize to him. Goodbye!"

Katsuki continued on his way, leaving his three old friends behind.

**(((Week 5)))**

Katsuki had just finished combing his hair. It took a very long time too, since his hair kept spreading back outward.

Finally, after spending the past week working to keep his hair under control, his hair had finally gotten used to the new style and stayed as he had combed it.

Katsuki's hair was now well groomed and parted on the side. A style that he got the inspiration for from the most charismatic of the top five Pro Heroes, the current No. 3 Hero, Best Jeanist.

"That's better." Katsuki stated with satisfaction. "Much more becoming of a future Hero."

Katsuki looked in the mirror and noticed that while his hair style had improved, there was still just one small problem.

"Okay, now how am I supposed to inspire hope like All Might when my super narrow eyes make me look intimidating?"

The Explosion user thought for a moment. Then an idea came to him.

"It would be super embarrassing… but it's like All Might said; if I want to be a Hero, I can't just think of myself. Helping others is what matters." Katsuki decided.

Katsuki sat at his computer, accessed the internet, and typed in '_Makeup tutorial make eyes less narrow_'.

A number of instructional online videos came up as a result of his search.

**(((Week 6)))**

The summer break had come to an end and a bus was waiting to take the Irohama students of Mustafu back to military school.

Katsuki was once again wearing his school uniform, the dark blue Gakuran uniform, matching student cap, and black combat boots. In addition to his uniform, Katsuki now had his new hairstyle and, thanks to his recently purchased supply of makeup, his eyes appeared more round; almost as round as Izuku's eyes, but not quite.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Masaru asked.

"I'm sure." Katsuki responded.

"Hurry up, brat. If you miss the bus, I ain't the one driving you all the way back to school." Mitsuki stated.

"Isn't your driver's license still suspended from the traffic cop incident?" Katsuki asked.

"Argh, you beat up one glorified crossing guard within an inch of his life one time." Mitsuki complained. "He knew what he did."

"Uh, dear… You were going fifteen miles over the speed limit." Masaru pointed out. "It was kind of his job to give you that ticket."

"The only reason you weren't arrested is because all the Police and Pro Heroes were too scared to challenge you after seeing what you did to the traffic cop." Katsuki reminded.

"Shut up, brat. Don't you have a bus to catch?" Mitsuki shouted.

Katsuki, with his now non-malicious smile, stood at attention, and gave his parents a salute. "Mother, Father, Cadet Katsuki Bakugo, middle school first year of Irohama military academy for boys, shipping out for the second semester. I will see you again come the winter break."

Katsuki then turned away and ran toward the bus. When he reached the buss door, he noticed Izuku was still talking to his mom.

"You should really hurry up, Cadet Midoriya." Katsuki called out, knowing the bus was leaving soon.

"I'll be right there." Izuku called back.

Katsuki entered the bus and found a couple of seats for himself and Izuku. Katsuki sat down, waiting for his friend and ready to begin the second semester of his first year of military school.

**If you are wondering about Best Jeanist's hero rank, don't forget, this takes place about three years before the start of Canon.**

**Hawks may hold the record for the soonest anyone got into the top ten, but I doubt that he made it all the way into the number 3 spot within such a short amount of time.**


	10. Back for the Second Semester

**Chapter 10: Back for the Second Semester**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own My Hero Academia**

**(((The Road in Front of Irohama)))**

Izuku and Katsuki got off the bus. It was time for their second semester of their first year of military school. When they first came to Irohama in the spring, they were dreading what they were going to military school; and now, they couldn't be happier to be back. It's funny how life works.

"Are you ready for the new semester, Cadet Midoriya?" Katsuki asked.

"As long as there's no two week camping trip." Izuku responded.

"Just you watch; I bet you that this is the semester I rise to being top of the class and take Cadet Orotaka's position as class rep.." Katsuki claimed.

"Yeah, sure!" Izuku replied disbelievingly.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" Katsuki asked, looking a little hurt.

"I think you could do it… if you weren't competing against Cadet Orotaka. You get A's and B's, he's a straight A student. He always does better than you in Martial arts and Physical Education." Izuku argued. "And didn't you fight him in official duels a few times during the first semester, because I remember him beating you every time, even when you had permission to use Quirks?"

"Okay, maybe the goal is difficult, but that won't stop me from trying." Katsuki said with determination.

"I don't really like your chances. Even if you could surpass Cadet Orotaka, you would still have to be the student who 'most embodies Irohama's principles of discipline and good behavior'. Unless I'm mistaken, you hold the record for most Saturday detentions received in the first week of school alone." Izuku pointed out.

"Your record isn't exactly the best either; Mr. 'Set the record for worst performance of physical ability ever displayed by a middle school first year at Irohama'." Katsuki argued back.

"You just had to aim for that old wound. Why don't I show you exactly how much my physical ability has improved?" Izuku threatened.

"You think you can take me on?" Katsuki challenged back, his old persona starting to show a bit.

After a moment, both boys began laughing. "Phtt, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I'm sorry, Cadet Bakugo, if anyone can overthrow Cadet Orotaka, I know you can." Izuku assured.

"No, you were right. Taking Cadet Orotaka's place as class rep. might be more than even I can handle." Katsuki admitted.

"But the key word is 'might'." Izuku noted.

"And if there's a chance, no matter how slim, I'm gonna go for it." Katsuki stated with confidence.

"And I'll be right there to support you every step of the way." Izuku stated without leaving any room for argument.

Izuku held out his fist toward Katsuki, offering a fist bump. "Best friends?"

"Brothers in all but blood." Katsuki stated as he returned the fist bump in kind.

"Cadet Midoriya, Cadet Bakugo, so nice to see you two again." Izuku and Katsuki turned around to see that Mikadai was standing right behind them.

"Let me guess, you heard literally everything from the beginning?" Izuku guessed.

"Yes I did." Mikadai confirmed. "Cadet Bakugo, I admire your goal of aiming for the top. I wish you the best of luck in your quest to take my place as class representative."

Katsuki nodded and said "Cadet Orotaka, I want you to know that I consider you a worthy leader. If we were in the military together, I would gladly follow you into any war. Just don't expect me to hold myself back because of that; I'm still going to overthrow you."

Katsuki put out his hand, offering a handshake. Mikadai grabbed the hand and returned the handshake.

"I'm pleased that you think so highly of me, and I honestly hope that you can best me. When someone on the right side breaks past the top, our nation will be all the better for it." Mikadai stated.

That's when Mikadai noticed something. "Cadet Bakugo, you look different."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katsuki stated. He was blushing a bit, as he knew exactly what Mikadai was referring to.

Mikadai moved in for a closer look. "Are you… Are you wearing makeup to make your eyes look less narrow?" Mikadai chuckled.

Katsuki went from blushing slightly to blushing heavily.

"I don't know about you, Cadet Orotaka, but I've really missed the Irohama Mess Hall cuisine. Would you like to join me and Cadet Bakugo and for lunch?" Izuku asked, interjecting into the conversation in an effort to spare his friend any further embarrassment.

"I really wish I could, Cadet Midoriya, but I have to help prepare for the ceremony." Mikadai apologized.

"Ceremony?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, right, it's still your first year at Irohama. Now that the second semester has begun, it's time for the faculty to award the position of elementary first year class representative." Mikadai explained.

"That's right!" Izuku realized. "Here at Irohama, the position of class rep. goes to the best student of that generation. I guess the faculty would have to wait until the second semester; they have no way of determining who's most suitable to be the rep. of the newest generation of students at the beginning of the year."

"Why not just give them a test or something? I don't see why they have to wait." Katsuki pointed out.

"I told you back at the beginning of the year, Cadet Bakugo. The position of class rep. is awarded to the student who not only ranks the highest across all aspects of Irohama's curriculum, but the one who best upholds the standards that Irohama tries to instill in its students. A test simply isn't accurate enough; not when compared to the observations made by the teachers over the course of the first semester." Mikadai answered.

Izuku and Katsuki both saw Mikadai's point.

"So, will the whole school be attending, or…?" Izuku asked.

"When a new class rep. is appointed, only that student's own grade and the other grades class reps. are required to attend. However, any students are welcome to attend, though, most aren't all that interested in a class rep. other than their own." Mikadai explained.

**(((A Couple of Hours Later, Irohama outdoor ceremony stage, Opposite side of the school from the barracks)))**

After Lunch had concluded, Izuku and Katsuki decided to go to the ceremony. Mostly because they wanted to see all the class reps. gathered in one place.

All of the elementary school first years were already assembled, all standing at attention, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Izuku wasn't sure if he was impressed to see such discipline in children so young, or weirded out to see a bunch of six year olds acting like proper soldiers.

There were a few students from the other grades at Irohama, though, not very many. It appeared that Izuku and Katsuki were the only middle school first years who decided to come. Izuku and Katsuki noticed that the older students weren't standing at attention like the elementary first years, presumably because they were here by choice.

"Oh, Cadet Bakugo, Cadet Midoriya. So glad the two of you could come." Mikadai called out as he waved them over. "Perfect timing; the ceremony begins in about two minutes."

"So, Cadet Orotaka, where are the other class reps.?" Katsuki asked.

Mikadai didn't respond; instead, he smiled and pointed toward the stage.

Standing up on the stage were ten students, all from different grades, standing in a line. The first five students were wearing the elementary school variation of the Irohama uniform; the ones that have short pants. The other five were wearing the middle and high school variation of the uniform that has long pants.

Izuku and Katsuki noticed two things about these ten students. The first thing they noticed is that they all stood at attention, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The second; each of the ten students was wearing the same kind of medal on their jackets, the same kind of medal that Mikadai wears to identify himself as a class representative.

"Those ten students standing up on the stage are all the Irohama class reps.… minus myself and the soon to be elementary first year rep. of course." Mikadai stated.

Mikadai then introduced the ten class representatives periodically.

The first student in the line was a seven year old boy with brown eyes and mid-length dirty blonde hair tied back in a small ponytail.

"Class representative of the Irohama elementary school second years, Cadet Urashi Zenigoju. His Quirk is called 'Minotaur'. He can transform into a very strong human-bull hybrid."

The second student in the line was an eight year old boy with jagged, scaly skin, platinum silver eyes with no pupils, and combed back lavender hair with an orange-brown lightning streak.

"Class representative of the Irohama elementary school third years, Cadet Ryuhaki Kibumu. His Quirk is called 'Relax'. When he touches someone, he can make their body go limp and subject them to a feeling of immense pleasure."

The third student in the line was a nine year old boy with goat-like horns on the sides of his head, soft white hair that reached halfway down his neck, and black rings around his red eyes.

"Class representative of the Irohama elementary school fourth years, Cadet Rentaro Tazaji. His Quirk is called 'Synchronize'. He can establish a mental connection with up to six people, allowing them to synchronize their movements perfectly."

The fourth student in the line was a ten year old boy with red and white checkerboard hair, large lips, and very long earlobes.

"Class representative of the Irohama elementary school fifth years, Cadet Ira Mankomu. His Quirk is called 'Fool'. He can temporarily decrease another person's I.Q. by half when he makes eye contact with them.

The fifth student in the line was an eleven year old boy who looked like a hybrid of human and falcon.

"Class representative of the Irohama elementary school sixth years, Cadet Yata Nagichi. His Quirk is called 'Peregrine Falcon'. He can do anything a peregrine falcon can; such as flying at high speeds, having perfect eyesight, and having razor sharp talons on his toes."

The sixth student in the line was a thirteen year old young man with large eyes, pink-orange hair, and a pair of teddy bear earrings in his ears.

"Class representative of the Irohama middle school second years, Cadet Kyubato Uratoshi. His Quirk is called 'Height'. He can make himself taller and his limbs longer."

The seventh student in the line was a fourteen year old young man with bubbly, aqua colored hair, and slightly large hangs with long, pointy fingers.

"Class representative of the Irohama middle school third years, Cadet Otodashi Tadoraki. His Quirk is called 'Tailor'. He can conjure any type of clothing onto a person's body, though, the clothes disintegrate after about four hours."

The eighth student in the line was a fifteen year old young man with bowl cut brown hair, green eyes, and a large scar on his left hand. He was also the most muscular of the class representatives.

"Class representative of the Irohama high school first years, Cadet Hinazoku Suikan. He's Quirkless."

The ninth student in the line was a sixteen year old young man who was really tall, and had oily black hair, narrow eyes, and a sinister looking smile.

"Class representative of the Irohama high school second years, Cadet Rikifu Homazu. His Quirk is called 'Radar'. He can sense everything around him over a twelve meter radius."

The tenth and final student standing in the line was a large, muscular seventeen year old young man with green hair with pale yellow tips cut into a fluffy Mohawk and the beginning of a goatee on his chin.

"Class representative of the Irohama high school third years, Cadet Ginui Katasabi. His Quirk is called 'Fizz'. The more he moves around, the more energy he builds up. That energy can then be released as a shockwave, but the built up energy is all released in one shot. After that, he has to build up more energy by moving around some more."

Izuku and Katsuki knew that the people they were looking at were just students, the same as them; half of whom were actually younger than them. Yet somehow, the two boys felt like they were looking at a group of proud military heroes.

"Whoa!" Izuku uttered.

"Are those guys really just students?" Katsuki questioned.

"You know, the Irohama class reps. get that a lot." Mikadai noted. "There's one other person up on stage that might interest you."

Mikadai pointed to a six year old boy standing just behind the curtain, though, still visible from their position. The boy had sparkling silver hair with brown tips, chartreuse eyes, and freckles dotting his cheeks. He was currently softly slapping himself, like he was trying to mentally prepare himself for something.

"The student who is about to become the class representative of the Irohama elementary school first years, Cadet Senhami Mintaju. His Quirk is called 'Coniferous'. He can sprout pine needles from his skin." Mikadai pointed out.

'I wasn't expecting the new class rep. to look so nervous. I guess it makes sense, though. He's about to become the leader of his class; I'd probably be nervous to.' Izuku thought.

"Well, I should go take my place." Mikadai stated. "I do hope that the two of you enjoy the ceremony."

Mikadai walked up and onto the stage, taking his position between elementary sixth year rep., Yata Nagichi, and middle school second year rep., Kyubato Uratoshi. Like the rest of the class reps., Mikadai stood at attention.

A few minutes later, Principal Koyu walked up on stage and stood at the podium in the middle of the stage. He began his speech.

"In every generation, there are exceptional people whose talent and accomplishments do not go unnoticed. Standing to my left are the class representatives of Irohama Military School for boys." Principal Koyu spoke.

On that cue, the class reps. all saluted to the crowd.

"These fine students display and embody everything we value here at Irohama and try to instill in all of our students. Intelligence, strength, skill, discipline, and dedication. Today, we acknowledge a student of the newest generation who has proven himself to be head and shoulders above the rest of his class." Principal Koyu continued.

The new elementary first year rep., Senhami Mintaju, walked out from behind the curtain and over to the Principal.

"Allow me to introduce the new class representative of the Irohama Military School for boys elementary division first year class, Cadet Senhami Mintaju." Principal Koyu introduced while gesturing his hand toward the six year old boy standing to his right.

Senhami saluted while facing at an angle so that he was half saluting to the crowd and half saluting the Principal.

Principal Koyu reached into his jacket and pulled out a class rep. medal, the same kind of medal that Mikadai and the other reps. we're wearing on their jackets.

"Cadet Senhami Mintaju, do you solemnly swear to uphold the integrity of Irohama, maintain faith in yourself and in your classmates, and use all of your talents for the good of your fellow Cadets and for all of our proud nation of Japan?" Principal Koyu asked over the speaker system for all to hear.

"Sir, yes sir. I swear to honor my school, my classmates, and my country. On my honor as a proud student of Irohama Military Academy for boys, I vow that I will act in a manner worthy of class representative." Senhami answered without even a hint of uncertainty.

"Then, Cadet Senhami Mintaju, I hereby appoint you the position of class representative of the first year class of the elementary school division of Irohama Military School for boys." Principal Koyu announced as he bent down and pinned the medal on Senhami's uniform jacket.

"Cadets, dismissed!" The Principal announced.

"Hold on, is that it?" Izuku asked as the crowd began to disperse.

"Not really much of a ceremony." Katsuki noted.

"Is it really that surprising?" Asked a new voice.

Izuku and Katsuki turned to see that the voice came from a student they only recognized from passing glance. He was a high school second year student with short red hair that had aqua colored streaks and tips.

"In war, every instant is important. If you waste even a single moment, thousands, hundreds of thousands, even millions of lives could be lost. In a school where almost all of the faculty members are military veterans, of course the ceremony was very short. They got the point across and did what they had to do. Besides that, the people in the military are only awarded for acts that reshaped the path that history takes; compared to that, the appointment of a class rep. isn't really that big a deal and certainly not worth a long, extravagant ceremony." The high schooler explained.

Izuku and Katsuki silently accepted that this high schooler was correct.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I am Cadet Aniku Tenkone; I'm a second year in the high school division. My Quirk is called 'Dust Devil'; I can create a cyclone of sand that lasts for a maximum of ten minutes. Though, I can't control its movement, and I'm limited to only one cyclone at a time." The now named Aniku introduced.

Hearing about Aniku's Quirk immediately sent Izuku into mumble mode, naturally.

"Is he alright?" Aniku asked.

"He's fine; this is actually pretty normal for him. My friend here is proud to be a total geek when it comes to Quirks; whenever he finds out about a Quirk he's never heard of before, he starts mumbling all of the Quirks possibilities; strengths, weaknesses, uses, ect.." Katsuki explained. "On average, the mumbling usually lasts about ten minutes; you just have to let it run its course.

"Anyway, I'm Cadet Katsuki Bakugo, and this is Cadet Izuku Midoriya. We're both first year middle schoolers. Cadet Midoriya is Quirkless and my Quirk is called 'Explosion'; I can sweat nitroglycerin from my palms and ignite it on command." Katsuki introduced.

"The pleasure is all mine, Cadet Bakugo." Aniku replied and extended his had for a handshake.

Katsuki, of course, returned the handshake.

"Excuse me, Cadet Tenkone, but I need a word with Cadet Bakugo, if you don't mind." Mikadai requested as he walked up to them.

"Certainly, Cadet Orotaka." Aniku replied before walking off.

"You know him?" Katsuki asked.

"He's in the same class as my older brother, Mikadaru." Mikadai answered.

Katsuki nodded in understanding.

"Cadet Bakugo, it's time." Mikadai stated.

"Already, huh?"

"Let's go!" Mikadai insisted before walking off.

Katsuki followed while dragging Izuku by the arm, this didn't stop Izuku from mumbling about Aniku's Quirk though.

**(((Flashback, The Day Before Summer Break Began)))**

"Cadet Orotaka." Katsuki called out.

"Oh, is there something you need, Cadet Bakugo?" Mikadai asked.

"After we get back from summer break, I want to fight you in an official duel." Katsuki declared.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Mikadai agreed. "I believe that this will be our sixth fight, if I'm not mistaken."

"The score right now is five to zero. I have the zero." Katsuki admitted. "Cadet Orotaka, I'm not the same person I was when I first came to Irohama. Back then, I only cared about winning and proving that I was the best. I'm not that person anymore, though."

"Just what are you trying to say?" Mikadai asked.

"Cadet Orotaka, I may not be obsessed with winning any more, but that doesn't change that I have my pride. I'm declaring this, right here and now. Before the school year is over, I WILL beat you in a fight… at least once."

**(((End Flashback)))**

After returning to the barracks and changing into their P.E. uniforms, they went to the schools middle school first year exercise area. By that point, Izuku had finally stopped mumbling.

Almost all of the students of the first year of the middle school division had gathered to see the fight that was about to take place.

As Katsuki and Mikadai stood across from one another, Katsuki thought 'Okay, so what's he going to do? He and I have fought each other five times, and two of those times, we were allowed to use our Quirks. The first time we were allowed to use Quirks, he made the ground slippery and his own boots sticky. I kept losing my footing. The second time we used Quirks, he made the ground sticky and his boots slippery. My feet were totally stuck to the ground.'

While Katsuki was thinking, the fights referee, their history teacher, Major Ginjiro Fusaki, came forward.

"Students, this is an official duel between your Class Representative, Cadet Mikadai Orotaka, and his opponent, Cadet Katsuki Bakugo. The use of Quirks is permitted. There will be no time limit and there is no out-of-bounds rule. In order to claim victory, you must either restrain your opponent, knock your opponent unconscious, or get your opponent to admit defeat." Major Fusaki announced.

After a brief moment of anticipation, Major Fusaki announced "Begin!"

Katsuki wasted no time; whether Mikadai was planning to make the ground sticky or slippery, Katsuki definitely wasn't planning on falling into the trap. Katsuki used his explosions for propulsion and launched himself into the air. He created continuous explosions to make absolutely sure that he didn't touch the ground.

'Seems he's wised up a bit.' Mikadai thought. 'In that case…'

Mikadai touched his boots, but didn't touch the ground.

Mikadai, having turned his shoes slippery, skated toward Katsuki.

Katsuki tried to flip mid-air and land a kick on Mikadai's head, but Mikadai dodged the attack fairly easily.

Since his shoes were effectively frictionless at the moment, Mikadai ended up skating right past Katsuki. Mikadai had to stop himself by touching the ground with his hand. Something that Katsuki noticed and was perfectly willing to take full advantage of.

Over the course of the next forty-five seconds, Katsuki and Mikadai followed a pattern. Katsuki uses his explosion Quirk to propel himself through the air, toward Mikadai; Mikadai stated towards Katsuki; Katsuki attempted to land a hit; Mikadai dodged easily and skated past Katsuki, then touched his hand to the ground to stop himself.

It seemed that this cycle would go on forever… if not for one little thing.

Katsuki suddenly felt a sharp ache in his shoulders. The drawback of overusing his Quirk. Honestly, it's nothing short of a miracle that it took that long for the drawback to manifest.

Katsuki wanted to continue avoiding the ground, but the pain in his upper arms wouldn't let him. Katsuki fell to the ground and tumbled unceremoniously.

Katsuki picked himself up, though, his arms were nearly limp.

Mikadai touched his boots and used the sticky application of his Quirk to neutralize slipperiness of his boots. From there, it was a battle of martial arts, and Katsuki was at a great disadvantage, since he could barely use his arms.

Mikadai began pushing Katsuki back, until Katsuki realized that his left foot couldn't move. The Explosion user looked down to see that his foot was literally stuck to the ground.

Katsuki's eyes widened with realization, and turned towards Mikadai.

"Earlier, every time I touched the ground to stop myself from sliding, I activated my Quirk to make a small sticky patch. Flying around like you were, I knew that you would exhaust your Quirk before too long. Once that happened I just had to get you to step on one of the sticky areas." Mikadai explained.

"You had this all planned the moment you saw me blast myself into the air, didn't you?" Katsuki accused while gasping, as the fight had left him short of breath.

"I'm class rep. for a reason, Cadet Bakugo." Mikadai responded.

Mikadai ran toward Katsuki and dropped to the ground, kicking Katsuki in the legs, while simultaneously touching the sticky patch of ground, neutralizing the stickiness by using the slippery application of his Quirk. This combo resulted in Katsuki falling to the ground, belly down.

Mikadai wasted no time. He got on top of Katsuki, pinned his knee on the blonde boy's torso, and grabbed both of Katsuki's wrists, pinning them to the ground.

"Cadet Orotaka has pinned his opponent. I declare that Cadet Orotaka is the winner." Major Fusaki announced.

The surrounding students clapped a bit and gave small cheers as Mikadai got up and went to neutralize the sticky patches he made.

Katsuki stood up, walked over to Izuku, and grumbled "I lost to him, again."

"You shouldn't be too upset, Cadet Bakugo. Don't you realize that that was the longest you've ever lasted in a fight against Cadet Orotaka." Izuku tried to cheer his friend up.

Mikadai, having just taken care of the last sticky area, walked over to the two boys, smiling, and he said to them "You may not have beaten me today, Cadet Bakugo, but don't worry, you might just be able to show me up yet. After all, rivalry week is coming up very soon."

"Rivalry week?" Izuku asked.

**I know that the last couple of chapters were kinda short, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I think it's one of my better works.**

**If any of you are wondering about Mikadai pinning Katsuki belly down, even though the real world standard is to pin the opponent on their back; it's because you can't worry about following protocol in a real fight, or you could end up dead. You gotta end the fight, even if it means breaking the rules of the style.**

**Don't misunderstand, though, breaking the rules is something you should only do if it's necessary for victory/survival.**

**At Irohama, they teach you that you should follow the rules, but not dying is more important.**

**Leave a review. Seriously, I really want to see some reviews.**


	11. The Rival School

**Chapter 11: The Rival School**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, though.**

"In the year 1986, two schools were founded. One was Irohama Military Academy for boys."

"It was founded by retired Air Force General, Otoko Raibaru. Better known as 'Manliness' Raibaru."

"The other…"

"Mushokuyuki Finishing Academy for girls."

"It was founded by Otome Raibaru. Prominent women's rights activist, and the owner and head chef of the five star restaurant, Hoshi Aku. She also happens to have been the twin sister of Irohama founder, General Otoko Raibaru."

"When they founded their schools, it wasn't long before a strong rivalry was created between the two institutions."

"Now, once a year, during the second week of the second semester, the two schools engage each other in a one week tournament."

"On Monday, the elementary school students would compete in an academic competition."

"On Tuesday, the middle and high school students would compete in academics."

"On Wednesday, the elementary school students would participate in athletics."

"On Thursday, the middle and high school students participate in athletics."

"Finally, on Friday, all the students from both schools gather for the big 'No hard feelings' friendship social. Apparently, the government wasn't exactly happy about these schools creating a competitive divide between boys and girls. Apparently, it was counterproductive to cultural progress."

"They would only be allowed to have their annual Rivalry Week if they agreed to have a friendship social afterwards."

That is the story that Mikadai just finished telling Izuku and Katsuki.

"This rivalry week event sounds like a big deal." Izuku noted.

"You don't know the half of it." Mikadai stated knowingly. "Alumni from both schools come to watch the event every year. Among them are top military personnel, government officials, corporate C.E.O.'s, and even Pro Heroes."

"Whoa!" Katsuki uttered.

"When it comes to fans, the U.A. Sports Festival has quantity, but the Irohama-Mushokuyuki rivalry week has quality." Mikadai explained.

"I didn't know Irohama and Mushokuyuki boasted such impressive alumni lists." Izuku stated.

"In this age of Heroes, military schools like Irohama and finishing schools like Mushokuyuki both go unnoticed because they don't have Heroics education. However, that doesn't change the fact that Irohama and Mushokuyuki are both top schools with excellent curriculum. Receiving an education from such schools almost guarantees a life of success, if you have the work ethic to go for it after graduation that is." Mikadai explained.

"Wait, where exactly is this event going to be held?" Katsuki asked, as Irohama didn't have an auditorium or any place that this competition could be held. At least, no place that could accommodate the alumni who would be watching.

"Mushokuyuki is about a mile up the road from here. Roughly halfway between the two schools is an old Olympics stadium, and on the opposite side of the road from the stadium are a couple of hotels where the Olympic competitors used to stay. The two schools now hold shared ownership of the stadium and hotels." Mikadai answered.

"So, the competition happens at the stadium and the alumni stay at the hotels?" Izuku deduced.

"Precisely!" Mikadai confirms.

"Wait, do they have the academic competition at the stadium too, or just the athletic competition?" Izuku asked.

"First of all, Cadet Midoriya, don't say 'do they', say 'do we'; you are a student of Irohama, don't talk like you're not part of it. In the military, two things, patriotism and comradery, are everything." Mikadai scolded.

Izuku gave a small bow and quietly said "I'm sorry!"

"Secondly, to answer your question; yes, both the academic and athletic competitions are held in the stadium." Mikadai informed. "I can understand your question, though. It is a bit uncommon to hold an academic competition in a stadium arena."

"Alright, is there anything else we should know?" Katsuki asked.

"Oh, yes, the time table. Thank you for reminding me." Mikadai answered.

"Every day, the competition starts at nine in the morning, each class competes for one hour and thirty minutes, and we get a one hour break for lunch at 1:30 p.m., after three of the six grades competing that day have had their turn." Mikadai explained.

"Okay, each of the six classes competes for an hour and thirty minutes, plus the 1 hour break for lunch at 1:30." Izuku whispered to himself. "If we start at 9:00 a.m., that would mean that we end everyday at… 7:00 p.m. if my math is correct."

"Yes, that is correct." Mikadai confirmed.

"So, will our whole class be competing?" Katsuki asked. "Because, if so, that sounds like way too many people for just an hour and a half."

"Our whole class will not be competing. The competition consists of teams of ten." Mikadai answered. "The class rep. competes in both the academic and athletic rounds as the team leader. The nine most intelligent students are selected by the school to join the class rep. for the academic portion of the competition, and the nine most athletic are selected for the athletics portion. There tends to be some overlap; the same person selected for both teams, but it's only like two or three people if any."

"Well, I doubt Cadet Bakugo and I will be chosen for the athletics team. We've been among the last placers since we first came to Irohama." Izuku lamented.

"And neither of us have grades that are top of the class." Katsuki admitted.

"Well, the two of you might not be in the arena for the competition this year, but perhaps you would like to see the stadium later today?" Mikadai offered.

"Huh, but were not allowed to leave the school grounds." Katsuki pointed out.

"On this day, every year, all the class reps. from both schools go to check on the stadium. It's supposed to be the first official duty of the newly appointed first year rep.. The girls from Mushokuyuki have class representatives that are appointed in pretty much the same way as us at Irohama, by the way." Mikadai explained.

"But the two of us aren't class reps., is it really alright for you to invite us along?" Izuku asked.

"It's actually common for the class reps. to invite two or three of their classmates along. Having an entourage makes the whole thing feel more official. It is the very first duty of the first year rep., after all. You want your first duty to be something important." Mikadai answered.

Izuku turned to Katsuki and said "I'm in if you are."

Katsuki nodded and asked Mikadai "When do we go?"

"In about one hour." Mikadai answered.

**(((One Hour Later, the stadium between Irohama and Mushokuyuki)))**

It had been a short walk to the stadium. And it needs to be said, the stadium was quite grand. The circular arena floor was made of dirt and spanned 100 meters in diameter. The stands were very vast, holding a capacity of 50,000. And despite the fact that the place was only used once a year, it appeared very well kept.

"I would have thought that an old Olympic stadium would be a bit more run down." Izuku noted.

"You can thank the Irohama and Mushokuyuki alumni for that. This place holds great significance to them." Mikadai explained.

"So, what exactly is the story with this place?" Katsuki asked.

"It was built in the early 1990's. Japan wanted to host the 1996 Olympic Games, the 100th year after the first international Olympic Games in recorded history back in 1896. Unfortunately, our proud county got passed over for Atlanta, Georgia in the United States. They held a number of sporting events at this stadium, but the stadium was debunked after they got their money's worth." Mikadai explained.

"And after that, Irohama and Mushokuyuki took over." Izuku deduced.

"But didn't Irohama and Mushokuyuki open in 1986? Why did they build an Olympic stadium between two schools?" Izuku asked.

"You have to remember, this was before the Quirk phenomenon. Back then, Irohama Military School and Mushokuyuki Finishing School were recognized as two of the most prestigious and exclusive institutions in the country." Mikadai answered.

"And Japan wanted to show them off." Izuku concluded.

"Exactly!" Mikadai confirmed.

"This still seems like way too many seats." Katsuki pointed out. Even with the alumni, their families, and the families of all the current students, I don't think even five percent of these seats will be filled."

"That's true, but it does mean that people will be able to sit pretty much anywhere they want, and they won't have to worry about their view being obstructed by a person sitting in front of them." Izuku argued.

While Izuku and Katsuki were debating the number of seats, Mikadai took notice of something.

"Cadet Midoriya! Cadet Bakugo!" Mikadai called out.

After getting the two boys attention, Mikadai pointed toward a new group that just entered the stadium. "See those girls over there, they are the Mushokuyuki Class representatives."

Standing where Mikadai was pointing was a group of girls who all wore the uniform of Mushokuyuki Finishing Academy for girls. A sailor fuku uniform consisting of a white blouse with a bright pink collar, a bright pink pleated skirt that reached halfway to the knees, a bright red student cap and a matching bright red neckerchief, black tights, and a pair of bright red Mary Jane shoes with half-inch tall block-heels.

The first girl was a six year old with yellow skin, a pair of red alien-like antennas coming from the top of her forehead, and orange hair tied into a pair of bunches-style pigtails.

"Recently appointed class representative of the Mushokuyuki elementary first years, Saku Jiroyari. Her Quirk is called 'Makeover'. She can cover a person's face in trashy makeup. The makeup doesn't wash out and it won't wear off for three days."

The second girl was a seven year old with pointy teeth and green Afro hair tied back behind her head.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki elementary second years, Kanano Rokugari. Her Quirk is called 'Red Shoes'. She can shoot a beam that will turn a person's shoes red. The person is forced to dance for as long as they're wearing the red shoes. She can't activate her power on shoes that are already red."

The third girl was an eight year old who looked like she was a human-shrimp hybrid, had long lilac hair going all the way down her back, and a large crustacean claw in place of her right hand.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki elementary third years, Ihyo Awarasan. Her Quirk is called 'Pistol Shrimp'. She has the attributes of a pistol shrimp; by snapping the claw that she has in place of her right hand, she can release a small, but powerful sonic boom."

The fourth girl was a nine year old with black hair tied into a bun.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki elementary fourth years, Yui Konohago. She's Quirkless."

The fifth girl was a ten year old with mid length chartreuse hair that fell in front of the left side of her face.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki elementary fifth years, Shinobu Jukuku. Her Quirk is called 'Wig'. She can remove a person's hair from their head as if it were a wig. The hair reconnects automatically when it's put back into its proper place on the victim's head."

The sixth girl was an eleven year old with well developed muscles, charcoal gray skin, triangular pupils in her eyes, and blood red hair.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki elementary sixth years, Toki Kurohito. Her Quirk is called 'Bodybuilder'. She can expand her muscles, turning herself into a super strong juggernaut."

The seventh girl was a thirteen year old with a wild main of spike indigo hair, light blue skin on her arms with light yellow fingers

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki middle school second years, Ami Shuin. Her Quirk is called 'Umbrella'. She can transform her arm into an umbrella. Not only can it protect her from the rain, it can also shield against any water Quirk, no matter how strong."

The eighth girl was a fourteen year old with teal-white braided hair that went half way down her back.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki middle school third years, Yukako Tsujino. She's Quirkless."

The ninth girl was a fifteen year old with trimmed silver hair and tire-like tread marks across her skin.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki high school first years, Temari Sabakun. Her Quirk is called 'Tires'. She has miniature car tires in the bottoms of her feet. These tires allow her to move at high speeds."

The tenth girl was a sixteen year old with pale skin and short lime colored hair in a bob-cut.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki high school second years, Hinata Kangekeo. She's Quirkless."

The eleventh girl was a seventeen year old with shoulder length sparkling gold hair and shining platinum skin.

"Class representative of the Mushokuyuki high school third years, Rin Asunari. Her Quirk is called 'Momentum'. When she strikes a blow, it carries a massive amount of speed and power, as if she built up a massive amount of momentum beforehand."

"They all seem so dignified, but also super fierce, even the elementary first year rep.." Izuku noted.

"I guess that's what you should expect from Irohama's counterpart." Katsuki suggested.

"Don't let yourselves be intimidated. Before the battle of the fists comes the battle of the mind. If you believe your opponent to be stronger than you, then you've already lost." Mikadai warned.

Izuku and Katsuki both nodded, though still couldn't shake the vibe of power they felt from the Mushokuyuki class reps..

"The two of you needn't worry. Irohama is going to claim victory." Mikadai assured the two boys.

"You sound quite confident, Mikadai." Noted a young female voice.

"Oh no!" Mikadai groaned and rubbed his temples before turning around to face the girl who spoke.

She was a tall girl with long black hair, black eyes, and had perfect posture. She wore the Mushokuyuki student uniform. A sailor fuku uniform consisting of a white blouse with a bright pink collar, a bright pink pleated skirt that reached halfway to her knees, a bright red student cap and a matching bright red neckerchief, black tights, and a pair of bright red Mary Jane shoes with half-inch tall block-heels.

"Considering your class lost to mine last year, it's such a pleasure to see that you can still be so optimistic." The girl said, though, the way she talked made it difficult to determine if she was mocking him or if she was being sincere.

"Cadet Izuku Midoriya, Cadet Katsuki Bakugo, allow me to introduce my counterpart. Class representative of the Mushokuyuki middle school first years." Mikadai said in annoyance.

"It's such a great pleasure to meet you both. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu." The now named Mushokuyuki middle school first year rep. introduced.

**This is my impression of you from about 2 seconds ago: WHAAAAA!**

**That's right readers; Momo is a student at Mushokuyuki. It just popped into my head and it fit in just perfectly.**

**Here are some translations that may interest you:**

**Otoko means Man**

**Otome means Maiden**

**Raibaru means Rival **

**Irohama:**

**Iro means Color**

**Hama means Beach**

**Mushokuyuki:**

**Mushoku means Colorless **

**Yuki means Snow**

**Hey, listen, I'm sorry this chapter took longer than normal. I've recently been binge watching anime on Netflix. **

"**Kengan Ashura": a modern society where business deals are settled by underground street fights. **

"**Ultramarine Magmell": a new continent has appeared and we follow the life of the person who goes to rescue explorers who couldn't cut it.**

**I recommend them both.**

**Also rewatched a few episodes of "Shera and the Princess of Power". Love it. I'm thinking I might do a fanfic about that at some point.**

**I'm thinking maybe a crossover story where Queen Angella ends up in the Star Wars universe at the start of the clone wars after she sacrifices herself to close the portal.**

**Anyway, I've thought about it and I have come to a decision.**

**Since a lot of you probably want to skip ahead to Canon, and because the second and third years of Irohama would probably mostly be pretty boring.**

**I have decided to move up the time skip to Canon.**

**There won't be anything interesting to write about during Izuku and Katsuki's second and third years at Irohama… At least, nothing that you won't have already seen in their first school year.**

**There would have been a few things at Irohama during the second and third years that might have been interesting, but I can just show those in flashbacks.**

**So forget what I wrote in chapter 2. I'm gonna finish the first year, then we skip ahead to Canon in chapter 26.**

**Leave a review.**


	12. Preparing for the Enemy

**Chapter 12: Preparing for the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Mikadai said that your names were Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, yes? Please forgive me, but I'm afraid I don't recognize the two of you." Momo asked with regret in her voice.

"No, please, you have nothing to apologize for. Cadet Bakugo and I only became students at Irohama this year." Izuku assured.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Momo breathed a sigh of relief. "For a moment there, I thought I had been so terribly rude as to forget someone."

Mikadai put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and whispered in his ear "This is why I can't stand her. I'm all for upholding the values that our schools try to instill in us, but she's just a total ham."

"Still, new students are quite the oddity at Irohama. Normally, anyone interested in sending their son to military school would do so when they start the first year of elementary school. Please don't hate me for asking, but were the two of you… problem children?" Momo asked.

Katsuki rubbed the back of his head and answered "I was; Cadet Midoriya on the other hand just needed to grow a backbone."

"So you were a delinquent then? I do hope that Irohama has helped you to become a better person." Momo inquired

"Yes, it has, you don't need to worry. Before I came to Irohama, I would always bully my classmates. I also couldn't go twenty seconds without using swear words. Now, I've devoted myself to atone for my misdeeds; the people I used to bully, I'm now good friends with, and the only swear that I speak now is that I swear to never use foul language again." Katsuki assured.

"That is so excellent to hear." Momo stated with a look of hope on her face, as if she had found a small glitter of light in an otherwise infinite darkness.

Mikadai just groaned, because Momo was, as usual, overreacting to something that wasn't that big a deal.

"Wait a minute?" Momo asked, realizing something. "If I remember correctly, your class had a full sixty students last year. If you have two new students, that can only mean that two of your classmates left Irohama after completing the final year of elementary school."

Izuku and Katsuki looked toward Mikadai, looking for an elaboration.

"Oh, that's right; I never did tell the two of you, did I? As you know, Irohama accommodates no more than 60 students per grade. Before the two of you were enrolled at Irohama, there were two students who went elsewhere for middle school. That's why two spots opened up, which were filled by the two of you." Mikadai explained.

"So, who exactly were the two Irohama students whose spots we took?" Izuku asked.

"The first was Manjuma Narutaro, he's Quirkless'. He was tested and was allowed to skip a few grades; he's currently a first year Yokozushi High School."

"The other was Tenya Iida, his Quirk is called 'Engine'. He has car-like engines in his legs, giving him great running speed and extreme kicking power. He now attends Soumei Private Middle School." Mikadai answered.

"Such marvelous Irohama students they were. They shall be missed." Momo said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

'You do know that they are not dead, right?' Mikadai thought in annoyance. 'Oh, I really can't wait to beat you in the rivalry week competition.'

"Well, I really should be going. This is the first official duty of our respective first year elementary class representatives, we must make sure that it goes smoothly. I do hope that you all have a lovely day." Momo said as she turned to leave.

"See you later, always nice to chat with a friend." Mikadai replied as he waved her off. 'Good riddance you annoying little harpy.' Mikadai thought bitterly.

"Hey, Cadet Orotaka!" Izuku asked, bringing Mikadai back to reality. "What exactly is Momo's Quirk?"

"Her Quirk is called 'Creation'. She can create non-living objects from her body by transforming the molecular structure of her fat cells. Her power requires her to know the molecular structure of the intended object." Mikadai replied.

"So amazing!" Izuku geeked out and started mumbling the possibilities of the Quirks of all of the Mushokuyuki class reps.

"She seemed nice." Katsuki stated.

"Nice and annoying, Cadet Bakugo." Mikadai countered. "Our class currently has three rivalry week wins and three loses against Momo's class. I don't intend to lose to Momo again this year."

"Speaking of which, what exactly happens during this competition?" Katsuki asked.

"As I told you, each class has a time slot of 1 hour and 30 minutes and the class rep. competes with nine other students. For the academic round, we compete in teams of four, the class rep. and three others. The academic portion is divided into three rounds; each one is half an hour long. They are math, then science, and finally, history. The class rep. competes in all three rounds and the other nine students each take a turn competing, aiding the class rep in groups of three. They swap out after each round." Mikadai explained.

"And the athletes portion?" Katsuki asked.

"We have one and half hours to complete a decathlon. I know that doesn't sound like enough time, but there is such a thing called a one hour decathlon, which is a decathlon where all ten events must be completed within one hour of the beginning of the first event. We're given an hour AND thirty minutes, so we actually have more than enough time. Anyway, the class rep. and nine other students compete, each student taking on one event." Mikadai explained.

"So, what exactly are the events of this decathlon?" Katsuki questioned.

"In order from first to last, they are: the hurdles, the pole vault, the javelin throw, the hundred meter dash, weight lifting, the gymnastics rings, the hammer throw, the long-and-high jumps, and the archery competition." Mikadai answered.

"That's only nine events." Katsuki noted.

"The tenth and final event of the decathlon; the event that the two class reps. compete against each other. It's a fight." Mikadai explained.

"A fight?" Katsuki questioned.

"Bare handed, no Quirks." Mikadai elaborated. "I'd say that Momo and I are about even, without our Quirks I mean. If we were allowed to use our Quirks, then I would most likely beat her every time."

"Yeah, I can kinda imagine that your Quirk would have an advantage over hers." Katsuki admitted. "Plus, if her Quirk makes her utilize her fat cells, then it sounds like it would cause her to suffer from some serious side effects pretty quickly."

"Well, either way, I have no intention of losing next week." Mikadai declared.

The next week was pretty standard. The students of Irohama followed their regular schedule.

On Friday, the faculty announced the names of the students who would be participating in the rivalry week competition with the class reps..

**(((The Stadium, Monday, second week of the second semester)))**

Finally, the big day had arrived. The teams from all grades of both schools were assembled. The stands were filled with various people alumni from the two schools, family members of the students, family members of the alumni, and various friends of the students, alumni, and their families.

The teams all walked out onto the arena, wearing their school uniforms.

In the center of the arena was a fairly large stage-platform. On the stage were two tables, each one with four chairs. On top of each table were three buzzer buttons. The table on the right was dark blue and had the flag of the JSDF on the front. The table on the left was bright pink and on the front was a flag that was used during the Japanese women's suffrage movement.

The student teams from both schools stood in lines divided by grade in front of the stage, Irohama students on the right, Mushokuyuki students on the left. High school third years from both schools in the center and going outward by descending grade, with elementary school first years on the very outside. The class representatives stood at the front of each line.

Including the class reps., each line had a total of nineteen students. That meant that there were no students other than the class reps. competing in both the academic and athletic portions. Each representative had nine teammates for the academic challenge, and nine different teammates for the athletics challenge.

Two people walked up on stage. The first was Ganhibi Koyu, Principal of Irohama Military Academy for boys.

The other was a woman in her mid-fifties, standing about a foot shorter than Principal Koyu. She wore a bright red power suit with a pink-white blouse, black tights, a gold choker necklace with a small red ruby pendant around her neck, a matching pair of ruby earrings, a pair of red-rim glasses, and a pair of red-black high heel shoes.

She had graying orange hair tied into a bun, and iron-blue eyes.

The woman's name; Hanako Hitoya, Headmistress of Mushokuyuki Finishing School for girls.

The Irohama Principle and Mushokuyuki Headmistress began the opening ceremony of the competition.

Rivalry week had begun.

**And there we have chapter 12.**

**The chapter would have been longer, but my dog has been a bit hyperactive lately. All you dog owners out there know very well that I couldn't just not play with her.**

**The part about Tenya going to Irohama for elementary school. Same thing that happened with Momo going to Mushokuyuki. It just popped into my head and it fit just perfectly.**

**I'm pretty sure I can get a lot of good gags out of that one once we reach Canon.**

**If you're wondering about the list of students participating with the class reps., they'll be listed in the next chapter.**

**Regarding the Headmistress of Mushokuyuki, I was going for a combination of "deadly shark" and "caring mother figure". How'd I do?**

**Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, the rivalry week arc will be over by chapter 15.**

**Leave a review. Preferably a positive review.**


End file.
